Crash and Burn
by kittenkvs
Summary: Sequel to "What a Terrible Mess". After leaving the Thronton House, our group returns to Hogwarts to finish out their last year. Everyone starts acting strangely and Hermione discovers the shocking cause. Then, the traitor from before rears their ugly head, and Draco is in danger, what will they do? SLASH HPDM NLBZ
1. Chapter 1

**Crash and Burn**

By: Kittenvks

For shmehh29, Azriel Night, lookingthroughthemirror, HP-Lette-Fan, Belldandy55555, everyone else who reviewed or PM'd me, favorited, and followed 'What A Terrible Mess'- and OF COURSE I can *not* forget to mention the LuvlyLadyLexi! (HA! thought I'd forgotten you eh?) Thanks for everything guys! You made my day, so... Here's your Sequel! Like the title Lexi?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! It's all JKR

Warnings: SLASH

**Chapter One: Caught in a One Way Street**

Draco sat quietly in the library floor, surrounded by stacks and stacks of books. He couldn't believe it had been three months since they'd left the Thronton House and returned to Hogwarts. Everyone was doing well, albeit stressed in their last year. He and Harry didn't get to spend muchtime together, living in separate dorms and studying so often. Well, Draco was studying anyway. Blaise and Neville disappeared frequently and Draco was suspicious that they had taken up spending nights at the shrieking shack. Draco berated his friend regularly about studying and was always helping him in his father's potions class. Currently, he and Hermione were going through the mounds of books, looking for more information on Veela males, there really wasn't a lot out there. It had started out with Harry accompanying them to the library, Ron in tow as always. That had ended quickly, after only three weekends. Now, when Draco and Hermione headed to the library, Harry and Ron headed for the Quidditch Pitch. Still, every weekend night, Harry and Draco had met in the abandoned Astronomy Tower, unable to keep their hands off of each other. The Death Eaters had stopped attacking so frequently, there hadn't been attack since well before they came back. The theory was that they were terrified with Dumbledore reopening the school, strong as ever. Draco was still suspicious though, and insisted everyone carry their potions bag with them wherever they went. He'd had a fit one night when he'd caught Ron and Harry on the Pitch without it.

Sighing and closing his book shut rather forcefully, Draco sat up and looked around for Hermione,

"'Mione!" he called, not seeing her. There was a pause and then two books on a rather tall stack moved, Hermione's head popping over the top,

"Here!" She said, smiling.

"There's *nothing* in these! Every single thing I find, is something we already know. It's ridiculous." Draco pouted, laying back against the wall.

"Draco. We can't give up just yet, we'll find something. Maybe not here, but we'll find more."

"Well, it's not like it's a big deal. I mean, we know the bond strengthened. We know I can find Harry easily, feel what he's feeling- and vice versa. We know I lived." Draco sighed happily, thinking about his and Harry's first night together. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It is a big deal, Draco. Stop mooning over Harry- you two are gross. We'll figure it out, I'll ask and see if we can go to Diagon Alley- to look in the bookstores."

"I'm just so tired of doing this." Draco said, shrugging, "let's go get some lunch."

On weekends, Draco always sat with the Gryffindors. Sitting at the large table brought back memories of when they'd officially started becoming friends and he smiled, filling his plate. Harry and Ron came in soon after Hermione and Draco, sitting beside them. Harry gave Draco a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, sitting right next to him. Sniffing the air, Draco scowled,

"You two smell gross," he said bluntly.

"We had a shower, Ferret- you're full of it." Ron said, stuffing a sausage in his mouth.

"Well if it's not you, someone very close smells very badly." Draco snapped, making a face. Hermione leaned over and sniffed Ron and then Harry.

"It's not them, Draco. If it is, I can't smell it."

"Yeah well you're not a Veela. I can smell it." Draco muttered, eating again.

Harry, Ron and Hermione began to discuss the new Defense Against the Arts professor, joking about his obvious toupe. Glancing over at Draco, Harry frowned lightly,

"you okay Draco? You look a little flushed."

"I. Am. Fine." Draco said, turning to take another bite of his cupcake, "You know what? I can't take that damned smell anymore, I'm leaving. Come find me when you're finished." He said, rising to leave. Harry grabbed his arm,

"Are you angry about something?"

"No. I don't like that smell. It's terrible." Draco said, feining a smile. Harry nodded and let him go, turning back to Ron and Hermione. Draco stood there a moment, Hermione still watching him. He did look angry now. "YOU are impossible!" Draco snapped, storming out of the Great Hall with a flourish of robes Snape would be proud of.

The Golden Trio gaped at the blonde, watching him leave. He had been furious. Harry wanted to go after his lover but could feel that he wanted to be alone.

"What do you suppose has gotten into him?" Ron asked, having never really seen Draco snap at Harry without provocation. Harry shrugged,

"I don't know, he doesn't want me to go with him." Harry said, looking sad.

"He's probably just stressed. We've been looking through books from the restricted section all morning with no luck." Hermione said, nodding. She was sure that was it. "We're going to go to Diagon Alley soon and see if we can't find something. I spoke to Dumbledore and he thinks it's okay." Hermione said.

That night found Hermione, Harry and Ron in the common room. Hermione was studying a new Veela book she'd found in the back of the restricted section, Ron was playing a game of chess with Ginny, and Harry was sitting by the window, looking out at the lake. Draco hadn't wanted to be found all day, avoiding Harry like the plague. Hermione had insisted it was stress. Harry sighed, focusing on Draco again, trying to find out how the blonde was feeling. Irritated for sure, but lonely. When he felt Harry looking for him he called out.

Wasting no time, Harry headed out the door, using their bond to find Draco. He was out at the lake, where he normally sat when he was stressed. Harry recognized it as the same place they'd talked when they'd first really became friends. Sitting behind Draco, Harry wrapped his arms around him- snuggling him closely.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too, Harry, I'm sorry I was a prat earlier."

"That's alright, every couple does these things. You know," Harry said, leaning in and kissing Draco's neck, "when I thought you were dead," he nibbled on the blonde's ear, "that's all I wanted to do."

Draco turned himself into Harry, kissing briefly.

"You wanted to fight?" he asked, gray eyes meeting green.

"No, well... yes. I wanted to do normal couple things, like we have been. I wanted to go on dates, spoil you, watch the stars... whatever. Just be enamored with you."

"Enamored huh? That's a big word Harry," Draco purred teasingly.

"Funny Draco, funny." Harry said, pulling the blonde closer. Draco purred adoringly, snuggling into Harry and enjoying the closeness. Harry searched him out in his mind, trying to feel the blonde's emotions. It only took a second, with him so close. Dreaming, Draco was definitely dreaming.

Pulling back, Harry frowned down at the Slytherin. Had he fallen asleep so fast? No. Draco looked back at him smiling.

"I thought you were asleep for a second." Harry offered, looking out at the lake and trying again. He was awake now, but uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Harry scowled, "you okay Draco, wanna go inside?"

"No, I like this, it's nice." Draco said, purring again. Harry shrugged, Draco was a strange person. After about an hour it was starting to get close to dinner. Stretching out, Draco smiled. "Let's go eat, then we'll find a room somewhere," he said, smiling seductively.

Needless to say, dinner didn't go as quickly as Harry thought it would. Draco was apparently very hungry, and very excited to talk to Blaise. Harry sighed, exasperated and pushed his emotions out to the blonde- letting him know he wanted him. Draco shot him an irritated glance and looked back at Blaise,

"...so then, Professor Mouse get's all quiet and storms out of the room. He didn't come back for the rest of class... I was really proud of Longbottom, showing him up like that." He finished, shooting another irritated look at Harry. Leaning in he whispered, "I wish you'd calm down, we have all night."

Suddenly, Blaise pushed away from the table, scowling. He jumped up quickly, knocking over his and Neville's cups as he did so.

"I am so sorry," he moaned, "I think I'm going to be sick." with that, Blaise rushed from the room, Neville close behind.

"I hope he's okay," Hermione said, "that was kind of sudden."

"Well if he didn't eat that... trash." Draco said, frowning at Blaise's plate. "I can't stand all that spicy stuff, though, I assume it has something to do with his... condition." They had started referring to Draco and Blaise's creature forms as 'conditions' to keep people from knowing what was going on.

Later that night, Harry and Draco made their way to the Room of Requiremement- pawing at each other the whole way there. Stripping eachother down quickly, they were falling onto the bed, locked into a deep kiss. Draco was more forceful this time, constantly shoving Harry back down, pulling his hair and delivering bruising kisses.

"Oh!" Harry cried out as Draco nipped at his neck, hand in his hair, pulling his head to the side. Draco raised up, smiling,

"Something wrong love?"

Harry shook his head quickly. He wasn't used to Draco being so rough, but he wasn't going to make him stop, it was amazing. Draco moaned into him, their erections rubbing together roughly. "Merlin, Harry, I need you *now*!" Draco cried, biting down on Harry's shoulder. Harry cried out, ecstacy in the pain of it. Grabbing Draco's hips he went to flip the blonde over and Draco shoved him back down, reaching back he grabbed his lover's member, sliding slowly down on top of him. Harry cried out, gripping the blonde's hips tightly, relishing the tight heat.

"Dray baby, I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, leaning up to kiss the blonde softly and receiving pure force back. Draco shoved him back down, riding him slowly at first then picking up speed. Draco collapsed as the both came, kissing Harry all over his face, neck and chest.

Harry lazily slipped his arms around the blonde, nuzzling his shoulder, leaving kisses down his arm,

"I love you Draco- so much."

"I'm not done yet love." Draco whispered, raising back up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter Two: Fly Away**

AN: In What A Terrible Mess, I misspoke, not realizing it. Bill and Fleur are married here, not Charlie. So, assume that for this story- my apologies. REVIEW

When Harry awoke the next morning he rolled over to find his lover, but found only a note and a single white rose. Smiling, Harry picked up the note:

'Good morning my love,

I have gone to Diagon Alley, with Hermione, in search of more knowledge on our bond. Your birthday is coming up, so I went without you to get you a present. Or presents. Nothing dangerous, don't worry, I promise I'll just buy it this time. You and your parisitic friend are more than welcome to join us, stay out of my bags though love, you can wait. Last night was amazing, I love you.

All my love,

Draco'

Harry smiled softly, raising up and getting dressed before going out to find his red headed counterpart.

Leaving the bookstore, Hermione sighed. She and Draco still had had no luck in finding anything useful about male Veelas. They had decided to try Knockturn alley and were on their way there when Draco spotted something. Grabbing Hermione's arm, he pulled her to a stop.

"What is it Draco?" she called as he rushed into a jewelry shop after the blonde. He was peering through the glass at a beautiful bracelet. It was silver and very simple, a snake wrapping around to bite it's own tail as the clasp, hanging from the bracelet was a beautiful pendant featuring a white snake carved out of bone. Two very small rubies were placed in as it's eyes. It looked a lot like Regina- the huge snake that resided at the Thronton House.

"That is perfect," Draco said, purchasing it.

"Harry will *love* that," Hermione said, nodding her approval.

Walking out of Knockturn Alley, careful not to be spotted by Harry or Ron who Draco had told Hermione were there close, they decided to get something to eat and headed to the Three Broomsticks. A man wearing all black was sitting near the door- looking slightly maniacal and very dangerous.

"Well well WELL if it isn't Salazar Slytherin's greatest FAILURE." He said upon spotting Draco and Hermione who were talking excitedly about the three different books they'd found, focusing specifically on special Veelan breeds. Draco froze, grabbing Hermione's wrist.

"Parkinson," Draco said with a curt nod, "Come on 'Mione, let's go somewhere else," he said, pulling her back toward the door. Being slightly frightened of the man, Hermione nodded, following.

"Go on you little *freak* run!" The man yelled.

"Who is that Draco?" Hermione whispered, terrified.

"Railan Parkinson, Pansy's cousin. We need to get out of here." Draco hissed, pulling Hermione in front of him so that she wouldn't be in the direct line of fire if things went badly.

Railan jumped up, strolling to stand in front of them. He sneered at them both.

"Railain," Draco said pulling Hermione behind him, "we're not looking for trouble- just shopping. In a very public place." Draco hissed the last part, trying to get the man to back away.

"Oh, so now you fuck Harry Potter and shop with mudbloods Draco? That's disgusting, absolutely grimey."

"What the FUCK did you just say Parkinson?!" Draco roared, dropping his things to the floor. Hermione cried out, grabbing for him.

"Come on Draco, he's not worth it!" but Draco jerked away from her, closing the space between he and the older Slytherin,

"got a bloody problem Parkinson? I heard you got your wand taken from you and broke in half- you wanna apologize to the lady?"

"I don't need a wand to handle the likes of you," the man hissed, his eye twitching, "and as far as apologizing all I see here is a filthy *mudblood*!"

Something snapped in Draco's face and he swung, knocking the man out the door. Hermione yelled, grabbing at Draco to try to get him to stop but it was no use- the Veela was stronger than her even in his wizard form. The two were rolling in the dirt outside the tavern now, trading punches back and forth and a crowd had gathered. Hermione was screaming at Draco that they were in a public place, a constant reminder not to transform.

"Kill the little Death Eater!" Someone yelled and the crowd cheered. No one had forgotten the attacks in the year before, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange having been spotted there, Hermione realized that they were talking about Draco.

"NO!" She screamed, trying to push her way forward but being knocked back, her wand scattering out of sight.

Draco slid out from under a well aimed punch, grabbing Parkinson and slamming him to the ground.

"You'll apologize or I'll *kill* you!" he roared, his own punch connecting with the man's jaw with a crack. Draco heard the cry of Death Eater and felt someone's boot connect to the side of his head. The world spun for a moment, rocking the Veela. For a moment he thought his ears were ringing but he realized it was Hermione screaming.

Veelan senses kicking in, Draco saw the man's boot before it connected this time, grabbing him by it and jerking hard. The man fell, crying out as Draco jumped up and aimed a swift kick to his face. Parkinson dove into Draco, wrapping around his legs and toppling them both on top of the second man. Pushing Draco's face into the mud he began hitting him as hard as he could over and over. Twisting himself over, Draco took only two more punches before kicking the Death Eater hard in the chest, sending him toppling back. The crowd was cheering against him now, all of them crying for the blood of a Death Eater. They were all narrowing the circle, sending a well aimed kick at Draco's back- effectively knocking him to the ground.

Realizing he was outnumbered Draco curled in on himself, taking the fetal position and covering the trunk of his body with his arms. He could see Hermione, crawling on her hands and knees- reaching her hand out to try and grab him, but Draco felt a strange surge of fear and curled himself in tighter, ducking his head. Hermione was shrieking and Draco felt another kick. The crowd was cheering. Suddenly, Draco caught a flash of red. There was a sickening crack, three men being thrown backwards. Then a whirlwind and several more large cracks. Daring to gaze up, Draco spotted two men he didn't know standing over him, wands drawn and looking angry. Looking at them more closely Draco realized who they were- Weasleys.

Harry was there now, with Ron, grabbing people and just tossing them out of the way. Ron was throwing punches, fighting back. Then, suddenly, everyone seemed to realize who it was and they stood back, cheering for The Boy Who Lived. Several cheered for Harry to kick the crap out of Draco, show him who was in charge, they yelled. Scowling angrily, Harry knelt to Draco, pulling him up and checking him out. Harry was obviously livid. No bones appeared to be broken but there was a lot of bruising and a lot of blood.

"What are you waiting for, boy? KILL HIM!" Someone screamed and the crowd jeered. Harry spun, drawing his wand and sticking it in the man's throat.

"How about I fucking kill *you*?!" He roared and the crowd was silent, pulling back a few steps. Harry scowled around at them, pointing his wand at each member of the mob dangerously- daring just one of them to so much as blink at Draco. Railain Parkinson coughed blood onto the dirt, trying to stand and Ron swiftly put his boot on the mans head, pusing him back down.

"I suggest you *stay* down."

Harry turned to look over his shoulder at the real Death Eater, sneering at him. Then, glancing up, he smiled slightly,

"Charlie, George- I can not express how thankful I am, thank you," Harry said sincerely. Then, leaning down to Parkinson he smiled his biggest smile though his eyes were reminiscent of the unforgivable Killing Curse. "I should personally strip your skin off piece by piece and feed it to you for daring to lay a hand on him."

Hermione rushed forward, dipping under Draco's arm to help hold him up. The energy in the air was electric with Harry's rage. The second man that had attacked Draco got up and tried to run but ended up with Charlie's wand firmly on his neck. He gulped in fear.

Harry reached out and grabbed Railain Parkinson's hair, dragging him to Draco and bending him back, Harry's foot in his spine- his wand at his throat,

"You *will* fucking *apologize*," he whispered.

"I'm not the one that needs an apology," Draco snapped and Hermione couldn't help but to laugh. Harry glanced up at both of them, the question obvious on his face.

"He called me a mudblood," she said quietly, "Draco was only defending me."

Sighing at the blonde with a look of understanding and love, Harry stood a little straighter, pulling Railain with him. He glared at the crowd, who were still too afraid to move and very confused as to what was going on. Aurors had been called and were apparating in. Several of them were shoving through, going for Draco. Ron stood gallantly in their way with George, wands out.

"EXCUSE ME!" Harry roared, drawing the attention back to himself, still holding Railain up by his hair, wand like a knife at his throat. Harry tossed him hard to the ground, and put his knee in the mans back as he grabbed his arm and pulled back his sleeve- baring the Dark Mark for all to see. Several Aurors grabbed the man, pulling him away to take to Azkaban no doubt. Harry moved to the other man, still at a standoff with Charlie- despite the elder Weasley having lost an arm in his last Death Eater encounter.

Grabbing the man who had suddenly decided running would be a good idea, Harry spun him around, pulling up his sleeve and baring the Dark Mark again. There were more gasps as Harry shoved the man hard into the Auror who was trying to get past George and Ron. The two rather large Weasleys stepped easily aside for Harry and he took Draco into his arms, holding the blonde carefully.

"What about him?!" A woman screamed, and Hermione stared around, wanting her to speak again so she could hit her herself, "what about his Dark Mark?!" the woman yelled and Hermione's punch landed solidly on the woman's nose, knocking her back.

"YOU WANT TO SEE HIS DARK MARK?!" Harry roared, turning to look around at the crowd. Some of them cheered but others back away. Grabbing Draco's arm, Harry pulled back the sleeve- baring unmarred pale flesh. Harry slipped one arm beneath Draco's shoulder, allowing his lover to lean against him and bared his own arm to the crowd,

"HOW ABOUT MINE?!" He roared, obviously livid- green eyes flaming. Hermione smirked at some of the people who had pushed her away. "Let it be known that ANYONE caught messing with DRACO will have to deal with ME!" Harry had never slung his own fame or power around, but was more than willing to now. "You should all be ashamed," he said quietly, nuzzling the blonde head under his chin. No one missed the phrase though, they heard every word clearly.

"I wanna go home Harry, please take me home," Draco said, not having said a word till now. Harry nodded, lifting the blonde up. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, his arms around his neck. He tried to glance over at Hermione- one eye now swollen and she smiled.

"I'll get your things." she said, nodding. Harry turned to look at the Auror leading the group and he just waved his hand dismissively,

"Go ahead Harry, I've seen all the proof I need." With a nod, Harry leaned down and locked Draco in a kiss, apparating away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: People Can Be So Cold**

AN: Thanks for the reviews! They are acting dramatic, and angry, and generally strange, except for Hermione and Ron. There's a reason for it, just wait :)

The next morning at breakfast, Draco made sure to stop by the Gryffindor table and tell Hermione how greatful he was for her attempted rescue. He also thanked Ron, telling him to thank his brothers as well before heading off to the Slytherin table to discuss the incident with Blaise. Harry was right behind him, taking a seat next to Ron.

"Hermione- could you please keep an eye on Draco today?" Harry asked, filling his plate and glancing over at the Slytherin table. Draco appeared to be in a heated conversation with Blaise.

"Of course Harry," Hermione said.

"Why would *you* being doing that, Hermione?" Ginny asked, sitting down.

"We have all our classes together, actually." Hermione replied, reaching over to get Harry's attention, "Harry, I wish you'd tell me where you go on weekend nights."

"No deal, 'Mione." Harry replied, grinning.

"A guy just needs his privacy sometimes, woman!" Ron said, dodging a roll.

"Well *I* think you should stay in the dorms, honestly Harry- you can't be serious about all this Malfoy stuff." Ginny said, staring right back at everyone that stared at her. Not many knew Draco was a Veela or that Harry and he were bondmates. Even a lot of the Order were kept in the dark. Most were just told that Draco and Harry were dating, after Draco and Blaise had escaped Voldemort and rescued Dumbledore. That was enough of an explanation.

"Well, that's not going to happen, Gin." Harry said, turning to glance back at the Slytherin table just as Draco looked up to meet his gaze, giving him a suggestive grin. Rolling his eyes, Harry turned back to his food.

"I'm just saying, Harry, I think you're too deep in this. He could be a Death Eater, I know he walks around with a disillusionment charm on."

Harry's eyes flashed a bright green and he slammed his fists into the table, raising to his feet. He leaned over the table, his face blank but with a deep underlying rage he snarled quietly,

"Watch your mouth." Ginny turned her chin up defiantly meeting his gaze.

"Why should I Harry, you don't know if he is or not!" She snapped.

"I know about the charm Ginny, and quite frankly it's none of *your* damned business." Harry bit back.

"Ron..." Hermione said cautiously.

"If he hit you, Ginny, I'm not going to stop him." Ron said through a mouth full of food.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" Ron swallowed, "I'm not."

"I'm not going to hit her," Harry growled. Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table to see Blaise and Draco standing and heading over. Ron followed her gaze and sighed,

"I guess I've got this one," he said, "she's my responsibility afterall," he added standing and going to meet them half way. Harry had missed the interaction, not breaking his gaze from Ginny's. She, however, did notice.

"I think he should come on over, I'll tell him what I think of him myself." She snapped, leaning in closer to Harry bravely. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Ginny, if you do that, *I* may hit you."

"And *you* Hermione, you should be ashamed! How many years has he tormented you? How many? How can you just forgive that?!" She snapped, "I just wish you would hit me."

"You don't know him, Ginny. Nor do you know his story. You need to grow up."

"I *know* my brother is dead, killed in the battle Dumbledore was supposed to have died in. I *know* another brother doesn't have an *arm* because of Lucius Malfoy. That's what I *know* Hermione."

"You. Don't. Know. Shit." Harry snapped, grabbing his bag and storming off.

"That's right, Harry, run!" Ginny called after him, smirking.

"One day, Ginny, you're going to *know* all of it. I hope, on that day, that it isn't too late and you haven't lost another brother!" Hermione screamed, grabbing her own bag, "it may already be too late." she added so that only Ginny could hear her.

Ginny turned to look at Neville who was watching the entire fiasco quietly, eating his food and minding his business.

"I suppose you know what's going on too? You're such a good follower of the Slytherins afterall, not that they'd have a use for your incompitence," she seethed. Neville reached down grabbed his wand and pointed it at her,

"I'm not personally interested in your shit today, Ginny Weasley." With a flick, Ginny's hair began to grow out of control. Screaming, Ginny grabbed at it, trying to pull it off the table. Neville grinned over his shoulder, "How's that for incompitence?"

Ron, Draco and Blaise were standing at the Ravenclaw table, Ron trying to explain why it was a bad idea to go over when Harry stormed out, unnoticed. They all three turned at Hermione screaming at Ginny, with the rest of the Great Hall- everyone silent and watching. As Ginny's hair began to take over the Gryffindor table, Ron sighed.

"I'm going to get a howler for this, for sure."

Hermione sat directly behind Draco in Charms class later that day, grumbling at Neville about points having been taken from Gryffindor. Neville just shrugged, what could he say? She'd deserved it. Ginny sat, seething with rage, in the back of the class. Her hair now looked as though it had been chopped to pieces. Draco was trying to listen to them and pay attention at the same time when Flitwick called on him.

"Draco, you're reasonably good at duelling are you not?"

"I'm decent, Sir." Draco replied, sitting forward at his desk.

"I thought so, I saw your duel with Mr. Potter when you were younger. Please, come up and demonstrate with me?" Draco nodded, raising and going to the front of the class. He rolled up his sleeves, watching the professor quickly and drew his wand. Flitwick drew his wand, but before he could cast a charm, Draco had disarmed him. "Draco, I hadn't said to begin."

"You didn't say it was supposed to be fair either." Draco said, "I've never had a wand pointed at me in a duel that wasn't meant to be unfair."

"Good, Draco, very good. Ten points to Slytherin. Miss Weasley, you're good at charms aren't you? Why don't you come up? Fair this time Draco, fair." Draco nodded in understanding.

"I'd love to." Ginny said, smiling. Hermione spluttered,

"Sir, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"I don't think this is your class, Miss Granger." Flitwick said, his tone a warning.

"Draco can defend himself," Neville said, placing a reassuring hand on Hermione's arm.

As soon as she neared Draco, Ginny silently cast a spell at Draco, easily blocked by the blonde who just grinned back at her, infuriating her.

"Little rusty, little Weaslette?" He asked, making her anger worse, the two circling each other. Draco fired off another spell with the slightest flick of his wand, meant to be gentle. It struck it's mark, knocking Ginny back a few feet but not throwing her as it would if he'd meant it. Flitwick clapped, happily.

"I'd say you're more than decent, Draco, well done!" Flitwick laughed and Draco bowed as the class clapped. Hermione yelled, pointing as Ginny raised her wand at him again,

"FINITE INCANTEM!" She roared, a blast of white light rushing from her wand and hitting Draco with such force it pushed him forward a bit.

"Merlin." Neville gasped, grabbing his cloak and rushing to Draco's side. They'd known he had the disillusionment charm to cover scars from the Dark Lord, the Slytherin had to tell them so that he didn't set off the wards at Thronton House, but they'd never seen him without it.

Draco bowed, going to one knee to try and cover himself up quickly. Neville slid down to him, the cloak flowing out as he placed it over the blonde.

"Draco, I am so sorry," Neville whispered, putting an arm around the shaking Slytherin. He shot a look of pure hatred at Ginny, Hermione coming to Draco's side.

"No one said duelling was fair," Ginny snapped.

"You're right, no one did! Incarcerous!" Hermione roared, wrapping Ginny in ropes. As the rest of the class stared, Hermione and Neville led Draco out into the hallway. They didn't get far before they heard Flitwick roaring at Ginny that *he'd* said it was supposed to be fair and deducting more points from Gryffindor. Hermione sighed.

"Neville, go fetch Blaise quickly please."

Draco stood, pulling Neville's cloak a bit tighter around him, head down and shoulders shaking. Hermione frowned and reached out to touch him,

"Are you actually crying, Draco?"

"What is her problem?" Draco hissed and Hermione stepped back, he wasn't shaking because he was crying, he was shaking because he was mad and a male Veela's fury was unmatched. Hermione sighed, a bit frightened. She couldn't decide if telling Draco about Harry and Ginny was a good idea or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Crash**

LuvlyLadyLexi: I know, right? I'm not a Ginny fan, I feel that she's more angsty than Draco. And that's saying something.

DerangedxandxSarcastic: I've based Ron on my own boyfriend actually, and his brother's on mine and my cousins. I feel that I'm surrounded by real life Weasleys, even though I'd have been a Slytherin 0.o I'm such a black sheep. lol

lookingthroughthemirror: It's about to get fun.

Harry, Ron, and Blaise had all had a free period that morning and were out on the Quidditch Pitch, practicing a bit. They were discussing the possibility of inventing their own type of game when Blaise pulled up on his broom hard, sending him to the Seeker's level of the pitch. Ron and Harry looked at each other, mutually confused, before following. Blaise was turning, scanning the area and scenting the air gently.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked, glancing back over to Harry. The raven haired Gryffindor concentrated on his bond with Draco, only to find him sleeping. Again.

"Something's wrong," Blaise said, still slowly turning and circling the pitch, on high alert. Harry dropped down first, heading for the school- his best friend and Blaise following suit in a panic.

"Harry! What is it?" Ron called, leaning forward to catch up.

"I feel like Draco's sleeping in Charms," Harry called over his shoulder. That was all the explination they needed. Draco and Hermione were currently in battle for the top of their class as they always had been, Draco would rather rot than sleep in class.

As they neared the school, they all saw Neville racing toward the Quidditch Pitch. It took him a moment to spot them and he changed course, running to join them as they landed,

"Neville! Aren't you supposed to be in Charms?" Blaise called, "what's happened?"

"Ginny!" Neville gasped, out of breath from running, "Blaise, Harry, Ron- Flitwick asked Draco and Gin to duel in front of the class,"

"Merlin, what did she do this time?" Ron asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry could feel Draco now, enraged but okay.

"She didn't hit him," Blaise laughed, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, "she can't be faster than Dray." Neville nodded at this, catching his breath,

"she waited till his back was turned, cancelled his disillusionment charm. Hermione sent me after Blaise to put it back on. Draco. Is. Pissed."

"So am I," Harry said as they walked back in, knowing classes would be changing soon. "I don't understand what her problem is."

"She's just worried about us, mate, if she were in our position we'd be acting the same way and you know it." Ron said, sighing.

"I know, Ron, but that doesn't make me want to not throw her off a building." Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"She's acting like a spoiled brat," Blaise said, irritated. He could also feel Draco's rage.

"Because she is." Ron and Harry chorused. Ron turned to Blaise, looking a bit ashamed,

"we've all always let Gin get away with a lot, that's what happens when you're the youngest and only girl in a house full of brothers." then, turning to Harry, he said, "I'll talk to her, mate." Harry nodded, all of them freezing as they heard Hermione cry for help.

Harry and Blaise were the first to take off, racing to their friend. When they rounded the corner they found Hermione, trying desperately to roll an unconscious Draco over onto his back.

"What happened?" Neville asked, kneeling beside the blonde.

"I don't know, I was trying to calm him down and he just fainted."

"I don't faint, Granger." Draco said, having woken, "God, my head. What happened?"

"You *fainted* Draco, fainted. Mid sentence, just went down." Hermione scolded, his head still in her lap. Neville was running a diagnostic with his wand, it was glowing green.

"He's good to go, still needs to go see Madam Pomphrey though, just in case."

Harry was kneeling beside Draco now, helping him up.

"I will do no such thing, we have Potions, I'm not going to miss class because I fainted. It was probably just stress." Draco said, using Harry to brace himself a moment. Blaise had his wand out, scanning over Draco and putting the disillusionment charm back on. Class had let out and students were rushing off to their next class. Monday's were always busy, the classes so close together it seemed. None of them noticed Flitwick approaching.

"Mr. Zabini, that is rather impressive," he said, eyeing the beaming Slytherin with pride, "Mr. Malfoy, you have my apologies, you will not be docked any points for leaving class- nor will you two," he said, glancing at Neville and Hermione, "however, Miss Granger- vengeance is unnecessary in my classrooom- I took points for that." With that he was gone.

"You are going to the infirmary," Harry said bluntly, "if I have to carry you." Draco scowled,

"no, I am not." Then, upon seeing Harry's pointed look Draco sighed, "*fine* I'll go. But *you* need to go on to Potions. It's not like I need any help with it. You on the other hand, need mountains of assistance. I'll be fine, don't worry."

With that they seperated. Draco heading off to the Hospital Wing, Hermione walking with him on her way to Advanced Transfiguration, with Neville heading off to History of Magic with Ron. Glancing over at Blaise, Harry sighed,

"I hate potions."

"Me too, Harry, me too." Blaise replied, laughing genuinely.

Harry and Blaise were both painfully aware that Ginny was close behind them, following quietly. Harry made it a point not to even look at her as he and Blaise jovially discuss the idea of becoming animagi, and wondering what they'd be if they could.

"A stag," Ginny offered.

"You don't strike me as the huntable type, Potter," Blaise said, recognizing that Ginny had spoken but not addressing her, "you're more of a hunter. Definitely not prey. Maybe a snake... yeah I could see a snake."

"A snake, Zabini? Too Slytherin..." Harry said, making a disgusted face for show, "I think I'd be something... maybe a wolf."

"A wolf?" Blaise asked, arching an eyebrow in a very Draco like way.

"Yeah, a black one." Harry said, thinking of Remus and Sirius. "You, though, Blaise... I don't know. Maybe a hyena."

"I should hit you for that." Blaise laughed. Ginny came forward then, pulling on Harry's arm to stop him.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" she asked, eyes big. Harry wrenched his arm away from her, glaring. Then to Blaise,

"Go on ahead, I'll be right behind you." Blaise shrugged, adjusted the bag on his shoulder, and left.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I really thought he had a Dark Mark. I'm only trying to look out for you, Ron and Hermione... and even Neville. I don't think those two can be trusted. They're not like us, Harry."

"Who's *us* Ginny? Gryffindors? We're all wizards and witches- humans, that's it. This is just *school*, something we *have* to do to live our lives happily and learn- not our worlds. You need to look past houses."

"Us, Harry, US. Me and you- we're meant to be together!" Ginny cried out, diving to kiss Harry. Harry dodged to the side, pushing her away.

"Ginny have you gone absolutely bonkers? Meant to be together?! I don't think so!"

"We dated before, Harry! Why can't we just be together? Malfoy? Come on Harry, we both know better!"

"No, Ginny, we are not meant to be together. We will never be together. *Draco* and I are meant to be together. I love him, Gin. I love you too, but not like that. Never like that." Harry said, done with the conversation. He turned and stormed down the hallway, Ginny crying.

"You're ridiculous! You'll see, Harry. He's going to betray you! I'm not going to let him hurt you!" She called after him, Harry turned- wand pointed at her.

"You stay away from him, I mean it Ginny. I don't want to hurt you, but. I. will." With that, Harry turned on his heel and went to the potions class he was already late for.

Rushing into the room, Harry paused. Everyone had already started on something in their books. Sighing, he turned to a very angry looking Severus, sitting at his desk. His hands were steepled in front of him. He looked tired to Harry, worn out, and absolutely ragged.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being late, Mr. Potter! If you would be so kind as to approach?" the Potions Master snapped, waving his hand regally in front of the desk. Harry did as he was told, no need to make him any angrier. Quietly, he leaned forward. "Where is my son, Harry?"

"The infirmary. Fainted, but says he's fine," Harry snapped, irritated with Ginny and Draco for not letting him accompany him to the infirmary.

"Well." Was Severus' only reply, sitting back in his seat and looking pensive. "You will be paired with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini today Potter. Have a seat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Fight**

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short guys, review review!

Harry stared down into their cauldron before looking back up at Blaise, worry lacing his features. Blaise, however, looked very bored- gazing down at the floor and most likely thinking about Neville. He sniffed the air gently and made a disgusted face, looking back up at Harry,

"Dray is right- you do smell badly."

"Thanks, Zabini, thanks so much."

"Any time." Blaise said, sniffing the air again, he added, "speak of the devil." Harry turned to look as Draco sauntered in the room. Harry scowled, he hadn't felt Draco coming. However, maybe they were getting used to their bond, that would make sense. Draco was talking to Snape about what he'd missed. Harry pushed out through their bond, trying to see if Draco was feeling okay. Sleeping again. Draco shot a look at him over his shoulder.

"Weird." Harry muttered, shaking his head and looking back at their cauldron.

"Yes, yes you are." Blaise snickered.

"Sod off Zabini, I keep getting these weird readings on Draco. What do you get?" Harry asked, glancing at the now approaching blonde.

"Amused. I think he's laughing at us."

"See? I'm not getting that. I think he's sleeping. All the time, well... the majority of the time I feel like he's sleeping."

"Who's sleeping?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows. He looked down at their potion and scowled. "I can't fix that. That's a mess."

Suddenly, Blaise lurched forward, grabbing the cauldron and pulling it from the fire and into the chair between him and Harry. Trying not to get burnt, Harry dove off of his chair, landing at Draco's feet. Blaise was a very Slytherin shade of green and vomitting into the cauldron.

"Oh, come on! Blaise! Really?!" Draco snapped, exasperated. Trying to look up at his fellow Slytherin- a witty retort ready, Blaise puked again, this time all over Harry and the floor. Harry jumped up, shocked and yelled.

"Zabini that's GROSS! Merlin, that's just nasty." Harry said, beginning to take off his robes.

"WHAT is going on?" Snape roared, approaching them in a dark flourish of robes. Draco took a small step back, not wanting to also be spewed on and looking disgusted.

"YOU!" Harry yelled, pointing his finger at Snape, "SHUT UP!" Blaise's head snapped up in shock, puking all over the clean clothes Harry had had on under his robes. Harry roared in anger and dove at Blaise, knocking them and the cauldron into the floor.

They rolled around in the disgusting mess, trading punches until they were ripped apart, hanging mid air and still clawing to grab one another. Draco stood there, wand out, and holding them up with a spell. He looked very irritated.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter! Draco, infirmary with them both *now*. Get them OUT of my classroom!" Severus yelled, pointing to the door.

Draco just nodded and left, dragging the two magically behind him. He didn't speak a word to either of them though they pleaded to be let down. Class let out just before they got to the Hospital Wing, students stopping and staring in the halls. When they arrived Draco released them, none to gently onto seperate beds.

"I will have *NO* more fighting. None. I don't know what's gotten into you two but you need to get over it. Now." he snapped, turning to look at both of them. Harry looked ashamed and Blaise looked indignant.

"Mr. Malfoy! Were you not *just* in here?" Madame Pomphrey asked, approaching quickly.

"It's not me this time," Draco drawled, visibly irritated, "Blaise got sick in potions and Harry got puked on. Then they were fighting. Severus said to bring them to you." Madame Pomphrey nodded and used a spell to clean them both up before checking them out.

Ron swun the curtain from around a bed behind Harry, frowning. Neville was laying in the hospital bed. Blaise sat up quickly, now agitated beyond belief.

"Thought that was you three, what happened to you?" Ron asked, grinning.

"I got sick and was accosted," Blaise said, glaring at Harry, "what happened to Neville?" Ron and Neville both shrugged.

"I don't know, we were just sitting in History of Magic and he just started crying all over the place," Ron said.

"I don't know why either," Neville interjected, seeing the worried look on Blaise's face, "I just started bawling and couldn't stop. I wasn't sad or angry or anything really, now that I think about it. I just started sobbing and couldn't stop."

"He's fine and free to go, there appears to be no reason for it that I can find." Madame Pomphrey said, "Zabini, you're free to go too, you don't appear to be ill at all- even though this is the fourth time I've had you in here for vomitting. I suggest you stay hydrated. Mr. Potter, you may go as well- I'd control that temper if I were you."

Hermione burst through the door at that moment looking visibly worried. When she saw them all standing there, looking sheepish, she sighed and relaxed.

"It figures! I couldn't find any of you, I just knew you'd all be here."

"*I* am going to rest," Draco snapped, "you people are impossible." With that, Draco stormed out, exhausted from all of the day's excitement. Hermione watched him go, looking slightly concerned, before turning to the rest of their group,

"What happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Reason**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I own nothing.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! P.S. Has anyone else seen the YouTube video of Tom Felton discussing Drarry, Dramione and Drapple? Just saw it and nearly peed myself laughing. I think he secretly ships Drarry! :X

That night found Hermione with the rest of the group and Ginny sitting in the Gryffindor common room discussing the strange smell that seemed to be accompanying every thing strange that happened to them. Draco had not joined them that evening, choosing instead to study. Apparently, only Blaise and Draco could smell it so it must be something magical or very faint. Eventually they gave up and Hermione curled up with one of the books she and Draco had bought about male Veelas and Magiodrago while the others went to play a game of Quidditch. Ginny stayed behind as well, quietly reading a book about Magical Theory. Hermione was currently on the mating section:

"As stated above, the male Veela is almost always bondmated to his Magiodrago counterpart and can not reproduce together. However, on rare occasions either creature will choose to bondmate with a notable powerful wizard or witch. This is more common than some might think, though still considered rare. It is believed that this happens solely to reproduce more male Veela or Magiodragos, even though the male Veela and Magiodrago are not likely to reproduce another member of the same race.

When mated with a wizard, both the Magiodrago and Veela are capable of reproducing for their bondmate. The Magiodrago, in this case, can only reproduce when in Magiodrago form. The Veela, however, can reproduce only by mating and tend to be very fertile. When fertilization occurs the Veela will usually be unaware of their growing child- pushing their hormones, sickness, and general frustration out at anyone with the magical capability of sensing it powers. Since the Veela is almost always paired with a Magiodrago, this often includes its bondmate as well. Both the Magiodrago and the Veela will pick up on the magic coursing through their loved ones by being able to smell it. It always smells badly, a natural action, to draw their attention to what is happening and alert them of the pregnancy early on. When the Veela has become impregnated, they rarely realize that they are until well into the second trimester. This is exceedingly dangerous for the Veela, as any magical spell cast upon them at all by anyone other than their bondmate or Magiodrago counterpart will act as if it were a slow moving poison, killing the Veela and fetus within six hours..."

Hermione's head snapped up from the book with a gasp. She now understood everything! Draco was pregnant with Harry's child. Neville, Blaise, and Harry were all experiencing the Veelas side effects. Squealing despite herself, Hermione clapped. She couldn't wait to be an aunt and wondered what the child might look like and if it were a boy or girl.

"What's got you so excited, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, glancing up from her own book. Hermione beamed at her for a moment and then the smile fell from her face, as if it had disapparated away in an instant. Ginny. Ginny had cast a spell on Draco. He had to be in his first trimester... Hermione screamed and began digging through her bag for the potions kits Draco had distributed to their little band.

"Ginny! Have you seen the potions set I carry with me?"

"Those things Malfoy gave you? I poured those out."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Hermione screamed, leaning over Ginny dangerously.

"They were probably poison! You can't trust that slimy git!"

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST KILLED HIM!" Hermione roared, fists balled up at her side. Frantically she looked around, she had to do something and there was almost no time. Racing up to Harry's room, Hermione blasted his trunk open, and dove in, throwing everything he had in different directions until she found the Marauders Map. Harry was walking with everyone else out the entrance of Hogwarts, most likely heading for the pitch. Draco was two floors above her, near the room of requirement. "At least he's still moving." she said to herself, before running back downstairs. "Ginny! Draco is dying, go get Harry- he's at the Quidditch Pitch. Or Blaise, or both I don't care! Just go!" She yelled, running out the door. Ginny thought about it for a moment and remembering Charlie and Fred, and her love for Harry, she continued to read.

As Hermione scaled one of the grand staircases it began to move, causing Hermione to curse out loud. Pulling out her wand she checked the time. It had been five hours and thirty minutes since Charms class and she was running out of time. Before the staircase had even stopped moving, Hermione leapt from the top, landing gracefully on her feet and taking off at a dead run. She had to get to Draco.

Hermione began screaming his name as she got closer, rounding the corner Draco finally came into sight and she cried out his name. He was standing at the room of requirement, just staring inside and looking shocked. Hearing Hermione finally, he turned to look at her, bewildered. Before Hermione could reach him, Draco's face screwed up in pain and he doubled over- falling to the floor. Scrambling to his side and realizing that he didn't have his potions kit either, Hermione looked up at the nearest portrait, screaming,

"GO GET DUMBLEDORE AND PROFESSOR SNAPE! QUICKLY! GO!"

Shocked, the portrait, a large fat man, ran from his frame. Beginning to sob, Hermione pulled Draco into her lap.

"It's going to be okay, Draco, it's going to be okay. Does it hurt much?" she asked, petting his hair soothingly.

"Hermione? What- what is happening? ARGH!" He cried out, curling into the fetal position.

"You're pregnant, Draco, you've been poisoned. I sent for Harry and Blaise and Snape and Dumbledore. God, Draco there isn't much time! I don't know what to do!"

Looking around desperately, Hermione spotted what Draco had been staring at. Inside the room of requirement was a nice looking apartment style room, and beside the bed was a crib. Tears began to fall as Hermione screamed for help, going over the options in her head. If she cast a spell to move Draco, he would die. He was too heavy to carry, and in too much pain to move. She couldn't apparate, not that it mattered because you couldn't apparate in or out of Hogwarts. The room of requirement couldn't give her an anti-poison... the room of requirement! Hermione jumped up, slamming the door on the lovely scene and opened it back up to find a fireplace only feet from her, the floo network already activated. But where would she go? You couldn't travel through the same building using the floo. St. Mungo's didn't use the Floo Network though they had allowed for apparating. Draco could apparate.

"Draco? Draco can you hear me?" she asked urgently, beneath howls of pain he nodded. "Draco, you've got to stay awake, you have to. I'm going to need you to apparate us to St. Mungo's Hospital, okay? Draco, can you do that?" Howling again, Draco nodded. Hermione grabbed the Veela, dragging him into the fireplace with her, once they were in she screamed,

"Take me home!"

Both Hermione and Draco tumbled out from the fireplace at Thronton House, spilling into the floor in a tangle of limbs and robes. Raising, Hermione looked down at the blonde,

"Draco, now! Apparate now!" But it was too late, Draco was unconscious. Roaring in a rage, Hermione looked around desperately. "LACEY! KREACHER! BLINKY!" she cried, pulling the unconscious blonde into her arms, checking for a pulse. He was alive. All three house elves appeared at the same time, staring. Kreacher and Lacey began howling at the sight of Draco. "Apparate us to St. Mungos! Hurry!" Hermione cried out.

AN: Lexi- hahahahahahaha, oh god I can only imagine the look on your face right now! See why I'm in Slytherin now? ROFL


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- The Warning Bells**

Thanks so much for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming!

Harry watched as Blaise flipped playfully end over end, showing off on his broom for Neville. They had already apologized to each other, not knowing what had posessed either of them. Ron called out and Harry spun around to see him pointing toward the castle, McGonagall was waving to them, trying to call them down. They quickly obliged.

"Boys, have you seen Draco or Hermione? Dumbledore wants to speak to all of you, and I can't seem to find either of those two."

"Hermione was in the common room when we left," Ron offered, shrugging.

"I checked there, she was gone. Miss Weasley said she'd gone off to find Draco. I can't find them anywhere, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall replied, looking concerned at Harry. He'd gone very pale.

"I can't find him. I can't find him anywhere. Blaise? Blaise find him." Harry said, becoming very concerned. While he had been concerned about constantly feeling that Draco was sleeping, he had never not been able to find his bondmate.

"I got nothing," Blaise said with a snarl, "he's not here."

Suddenly, there was a loud clanging sound and the wards around Hogwarts shimmered. Drawing her wand, McGonagall yelled,

"Get back inside! Someone has tripped the wards! GO!"

"I've got our six, go!" Blaise snarled, jumping down from his broom and transforming. The other boys drew their wands, running through the entrance with Blaise close behind. As soon as they were in, Blaise transformed again, sliding into his wizard's shape easily as the doors slammed behind him. Snape's voice was amplified magically throughout the school, warning everyone to go to their dorms and stay there.

Harry reached out to Ron, yelling,

"We have to find," the noise stopped suddenly, "them." Everyone just stood there, staring about. Some students were still running for their dorms while others were looking around, confused.

"Dumbledore's office, let's go," McGonagall said, the look on her face showing that she was obviously just as confused. Had someone not tried to enter or exit illegally?

Entering the office, the boys all had a seat ready for them. There was one there for McGonagall as well, but she chose to stand behind them, looking poised as ever. The room hadn't changed at all, Harry noted, having not looked at it while Dumbledore had been here recovering.

"Not to worry, gentlemen, the alarms *were* triggered by illegal movements on the grounds, but nothing dangerous, only our young Draco and Hermione. Unfortunately, we have no idea where they've gone- you have my sincerest apologies on that. It appears they have taken the Floo Network, accessing it illegally through the room of requirement. Again, we have no idea why, though if the room of requirement allowed it then it must have been required." Dumbledore explained, eyes twinkling.

"Thronton House," Neville said. They all nodded their aggreement, it was the only place they could think of that didn't have a Floo Name.

"We believe that something is wrong, though we can not determine what." Dumbledore said, looking thoughtful. It was Ron that asked the question they were all thinking, all dreading the answer to.

"Who made the Floo call?"

"We believe it was Miss Hermione, though the signature is loud, it still doesn't seem to match the type of signature a male Veela would leave behind."

They all seemed to take turns then, looking at Harry. Some expected him to break down, but they were all shocked at the stone cold look on his face. The look spoke nothing of emotion and everything all at the same time. Draco was infamous in Harry's heart of hearts, they all knew, and the look on his face was frightening. Someone was going to pay for this. It just so happened that Snape fluttered in at that moment, worry for his son laced delicately across his features. He only came to stand beside Harry, placing a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. Everyone in the room, except for Harry and Severus, was shocked that the Gryffindor did not lash out.

"I can't find him." Harry said plainly, his voice devoid of emotion.

"*We* will." Snape said, his voice fierce.

"Harry," Blaise tried, "you've been having problems with your connection. All could be well. Let's come up with a plan."

"Thronton House could be a threat. Blaise, you go. Do not fight if there's a problem. Come back and we will go together. If you find them send silver sparks. Ron, you check the grounds. Severus, if you would- the dungeons. Neville, check the library, Gryffindor, and the Hospital Wing. *If* they're here, we will find them. If not, meet me in the Entrance Hall in an hour, I am going to the shrieking shack."

An hour later, Harry returned to find everyone already waiting on him, Ron shooting red sparks in the air. Harry had been unable to see them while in the tunnel though he'd only been there for a moment. When he'd emerged from under the Whomping Willow, he'd nearly been smashed. Racing up to them Neville immediately began,

"no one could find anyone. Thronton House was the same as we left it. The portraits went into an uproar as soon as you left, looking for you and Snape and Dumbledore. The Fat Man said Hermione had sent him, Draco was laying in the floor and she was screaming. They don't know why or what happened. Ginny said that Hermione had been upset and looking for an anti-poison potion."

"It's pretty serious if Hermione did something illegal on school grounds, Harry. Why would she just leave and not wait for one of us after sending the portraits?" Ron said, looking as distressed as Harry felt.

"He's most likely been poisoned, that much is obvious," Harry said, feeling broken. "Where would she take him, if not the Hospital Wing... and why?"

"Maybe she was afraid of whoever did it?" Blaise offered, lost.

"That *would* explain taking him to Thronton House," Snape interjected. Harry was pacing now, back and forth on the stone steps, then he froze.

"I'm so bloody stupid. KREACHER! NOW, KREACHER!" There was a soft pop and Kreacher was there, looking visibly shaken and frightened.

"Master is asking about Master Draco? He is being in the hospital he is. Missus his screaming and screaming." Kreacher began to shiver, holding himself as he rocked back and forth, "Master Draco is being very ill. He is."

"Harry," Blaise said, transforming in front of all of them. Not asking questions, Harry jumped on while the others began to race for the gates. When they got there, Blaise turned to look at him, "Harry- go. I'll wait for the others." With a nod, Harry was gone- apparating into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Best Friends**

Hermione landed in the center of the apparition point at St. Mungo's already screaming for help. Nurses and Medi-witches raced forward, wands drawn, at the sight of the unconscious blonde. Hermione threw herself over his prone body, nearly snarling.

"NO WANDS! He's been poisoned, no wands- the magic could kill him. Just an anti-poison."

"What kind?" the lead nurse asked, rushing forward.

"Do I look like a Potions Master?" Hermione snapped, looking down at Draco and wishing more than ever that he were awake, "it's magical poisoning, caused by a charm... bring whatever you've got!" The nurse's began loading Draco on to a nearby stretcher and Hermione screamed after the retreating ones, "MAKE SURE IT'S SAFE TO TAKE IN PREGNANCY!" earning some strange looks. "What are *you* looking at?" she sneered at a nearby nurse.

They began rushing Draco back, several nurse's trying to step in Hermione's way, claiming only family could go back. They knew who he was. Hermione promptly hexed three of them, pushing her way through,

"he's my brother you ignorant twat," she hissed over her shoulder as she raced forward to take Draco's hand, keeping perfect pace with the women as they rushed him into a room. Several more tried to protest, meeting Hermione's wand before backing out. They decided to just let her stay, removing her would only cause them to have more patients anyway. Within ten minutes they'd given Draco every anti-poison potion they had, checking his vital signs without magic. Hermione had given them a rough explination of what had happened and sat loyally by his side. It was a waiting game now. One nurse came in and administered a pregnancy test in potion form and it had caused Draco to glow brightly, pink. That meant that not only was he pregnant, as Hermione had said, but it was a girl.

When they were alone, Hermione found herself leaning onto the bed, her head resting by Draco's abdomen.

"Hullo, little girl. My name is Hermione, though I suspect you'll call me Aunt Hermione." she said, tears streaming down her face. She'd come to love Draco as much as she loved Harry. She was closer to Draco in friendship, he was easier to talk to about anything and had similar interests, and Hermione began to tell the unborn child so, "...and your Daddy really needs to pull through this. He's probably my best friend. Your other Daddy is too, he loves him very much. If you two don't come through this, he won't either. I'm sure you've heard his voice before... I want you to know how dearly he will love you, we all will. Please, please, you and Daddy have to pull through this. I am going to spoil you so badly, your fathers will forbid us to be together." She smiled, wondering what the girl would look like, tears still falling as she began to sob openly. Then her voice cracking, "it'll be our little secret."

Moments later, another nurse came in to check Draco's vital signs. Still alive, though no one could tell whether or not the baby was, there was no potion for that. Hermione flopped her head back down, staring up at Draco.

"I... I don't know what to do little baby, please just pull through." she whispered. As if answering her, Draco stirred and Hermione cried out- casting a clock to check the time. They were well into the safety zone. Hermione began to sob again, nearly collapsing.

"What... what happened? Why are you crying 'Mione?" Draco drawled, coming to, "where's Harry? I feel like I've been hit by a train."

"Draco, you were pregnant and poisoned. You got here on time, they had the right potion- though I don't know what, I made them give you everything that would be safe for a baby."

"A baby?" Draco asked, remembering the crib in the room of requirement. Hermione nodded, smiling through her still streaming tears. "I can get pregnant?" Hermione nodded again. "Merlin...I didn't know... how'd you find out?"

"In one of the books we bought. I found it just in time to get you here. We're at St. Mungo's Hospital. I had to get a Floo and then had the house elves at Thronton apparate you here. Apparently, you can't be hit with magic in the first trimester by anyone other than Blaise and Harry or it acts as a slow poison, killing you and the baby."

"Weaslette..." Draco sat straight up, wincing, "is the baby okay? You said 'were'."

"Are...I don't know... Draco, there's no potion for that, only spells." Draco nodded, thinking. Reaching through their bond, Draco realized Harry was too far away. He flopped back into the pillows beneath him, concentrating again, this time on himself. He could feel Harry now... no, not Harry, their child. Sleeping. At least that's what he thought, it was hard to tell if that's what it was or if it was his own hopeful imagination.

"They did do a pregnancy test though, to confirm. Dray... it's a girl." Draco sighed, grinning. "Oh Merlin, Draco, we need to get Harry- he's probably worried sick."

Hermione readied her wand to send her patronus to Harry when there was suddenly a loud snap and someone yelling,

"No, no need for that! Not again!" a woman yelled.

"I SAID- WHERE IS HE?!" That was Harry.

"Or...you know...already here." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Oh, yeah, he's here." Draco said, laughing. There were several more loud pops, happening so quickly that Hermione could feel the vibration beneath her feet in the floor, there was more yelling, a crash, "and he's brought everyone with him." Draco said, rubbing his temples. The nurse was yelling something about family only. Racing to the door before anyone got really hurt Hermione stuck her head out,

"I wouldn't do that! He's going to be more agressive than me!"

"Hermione!" Was heard from several different members of their group, all rushing in and practically filling the small room. The nurses were yelling, the medi-witches were yelling, Ron was yelling at Hermione for not having contacted them yet, Blaise was yelling at Draco for the same, Hermione was yelling at Ron for yelling at her, Snape was yelling at everyone to shut up and get out of his way. Harry, however, wasn't saying a word. He was at Draco's side, nearly collapsed over him and kissing his face all over,

"Oh, Draco, I thought you were gone. I couldn't feel you. Something's wrong with our bond. I should have told you earlier. I keep reaching out to you but I keep feeling like you're asleep, I thought maybe it was a fluke- are you okay? What happened? I love you Draco, so much."

"Harry, please get everyone out of here, I need to talk to you," Draco said, pulling himself up and kissing Harry softly.

The mixed look of pain and happiness with sorrow all at the same time on Draco's face had Harry complying- threatening to hex them all into oblivion if they didn't get out. Draco, not knowing much about what all was going on, beckoned for Hermione to stay. She knew the facts. There were several protests but everyone left quickly when they saw the look on Harry's face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Time to Come Clean**

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything

warnings: very sweet chapter. Don't worry, Draco goes full Slytherin soon :) I have to stay true to my house, afterall!

AN: going to be a short chapter, my apologies. To everyone who reviewed and the LuvlyLadyLexi (you stand alone my dear!) thank you so much for the reviews, I really love them- they make my day! Don't worry, Ginny will get what's coming to her! Can you tell I don't like the Weaslette? I'm beginning to think that maybe it comes through into my stories...

Closing the door behind Snape as he left last, Hermione begged them not let anyone in, casting her own locking charm and silencing charm. When she was finished, Draco began,

"Love, you said that when you tried to sense me you felt that I was asleep?" Harry nodded, confused. Draco smiled, "what about now? What do you feel now?" Draco asked, looking very anxious. Harry focused for a moment before replying,

"anxious...worried... and asleep. Again. What's going on? How were you poisoned?" Draco nearly collapsed in relief and Hermione was leaning on a nearby wall for support, hand on her chest. Draco turned to Hermione, the same questioning look on his own face.

"It turns out, Harry, that in this... special time, for Draco, if anyone casts a spell on him, other than you or Blaise, it will poison him and kill him within six hours if not treated. When I read that in one of the books we bought, I broke into your trunk for the Marauder's Map and found him. I couldn't move him and didn't have time to wait so I Floo'ed to Thronton House and had the house elves apparate us here, we barely made it."

"So someone hexed you?" Harry asked, turning to glance back to Draco.

"No, any spell at all will do it. Unless cast by you or Blaise. When Ginny hit him in Charms, it began the process, but that effect will go away." Hermione said. Harry nodded, still confused.

"Neville and Ron and Hermione, even, have cast spells on you since we've been together. What's so different now? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick," Draco offered, looking slightly nervous now, "it'll only last a bit. Then I'll be okay, I think..." he glanced up at Hermione, pleading for help. Oh no Draco, she thought, you're going to tell him- not me.

"That's correct." Hermione said, her tone betraying nothing.

"Well then how long will it last?" Harry asked, taking Draco's hand in his, looking concerned. Draco took a deep breath, glanced at Hermione, then back at Harry,

"Only the first t-trimester," the blonde whispered, having meant to say it louder.

"Of what?" Harry asked, Hermione groaned out loud and stepped out the door, closing it softly behind her. Harry scowled, "what's going on, Dray?"

"Harry, I'm pregnant." Draco said, bluntly. Harry really could be daft sometimes.

Relief rushed over Harry and he laughed, he had been seriously worried about Draco, thought that this poisoning thing was dangerous. Draco rarely made jokes like this, but, if he was joking then things were a lot better than Harry thought they were. It was a huge relief to know Draco would be okay, but Harry wished he could be serious. Being poisoned was pretty serious... why would Draco be joking about that? He was a potions nut, he knew how serious they could be...Harry glanced up to Draco. He wasn't laughing. He had a timid smile on but the insecurity he was feeling was there- blatant to Harry.

"You're serious?" Harry asked, gaping, Draco nodded, "wizards can't get pregnant... can they?"

"I'm not a wizard, Harry, I'm a Veela."

"You're pregnant?" Harry asked, still gaping. It wasn't really a question. Draco watched the color drain from Harry's face, the reality of the situation sinking in. The raven haired man sat down, hard. His gaze was distant, thoughtful. He stayed that way for a while, much longer than Draco would have liked. He was starting to get worried. Desperate to get a reaction, Draco grabbed his hand,

"Harry?"

Then, it was as if a solid beam of light rushed through him, lighting up Harry's face and expression. He beamed back at Draco, placing his hand on the blonde's abdomen and staring at it for a long time.

"The sleeping... that wasn't you, was it? It was the baby?" Harry asked, Draco nodded.

"I suppose so, that's the only explination."

"So, I can feel the baby too...this is... amazing." Harry said, tears in his eyes. Then he leapt up, hugging Draco tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Draco said, relief rushing over him.

"I wonder what it'll be?"

"Hermione said they did a pregnancy test, it's a girl." Draco said, placing his hand on top of Harry's. Harry beamed again, resting his head on top of their hands, over Draco's stomach.

"Hello little baby girl. I'm your Daddy, I can't wait to meet you. I love you."

AN: Okay, so I have got inspiration for another story and will be working on it as well. Two technically. One will be a super awesome creature!fic, with two...maybe three Veela's- no mates. The other will be regular wizards, though both still HPDM because I think they belong together. Anyway, updates will be a bit slower for Crash and Burn, keep the reviews coming. It will be getting a little darker, hope you're liking it so far.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crash and Burn**

**Chapter Ten: We Have a Problem**

It had been a few weeks since their return from St. Mungo's. They were on summer holiday now, celebrating Harry's birthday at Thronton House. Most everyone had left besides the student's that resided there and they were all sitting around the living room, chatting about the days passed festivities. Draco had been acting strangely since speaking to Narcissa and Snape before they had mysteriously disappeared, looking ragged and worn. That had been two weeks ago and now Draco and Blaise sat together between their bondmates, not really joining the conversation, just sitting there and looking sullen- occasionally giving each other knowing looks. They had been this way for a while and everyone passed it off as Draco's pregnancy hormones.

Harry stood, stretching as he did so and grinning at all of his friends. Ron, Neville and Hermione began to chant,

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" while Draco muttered something about loud Gryffindors.

"Okay, okay- don't get Dray all worked up and excited, we don't need anything else exploding." Harry said, glancing over at the staircase banister which had obviously been replaced recently. Draco smiled geuinely, rolling his eyes. Harry beamed back at him, obviously preening and strutting, "Since it *is* my birthday, I have- in fact- composed a speech!" Hermione, Ron and Neville cheered, clapping.

Wiith an innocent, boyish, smile Harry lept to the top of the cofee table between them and began to pace dramatically. Both the residing Slytherins sat as far back as they could, as though maybe... just maybe... this ridiculousness could be contagious. It was, afterall, very out of character for Harry.

"As I was saying, today is my birthday. I have received many beautiful and wonderful gifts, and spent my day with those I love most. Hermione!" He called out her name as if she were a queen, "the baby book was thoughtful, heartwarming and will be very useful to Draco and I- thank you!," he bowed deeply to her and then, turning to Ron and Neville, "Ronald, Neville- both the Snitch and camera deeply touched my heart. You are true friends." he bowed again, Draco and Blaise looking at eachother nervously- they were next, "Blaise, the clown prince of Slytherin! The crib is beautiful, also touching, as well as the Quidditch book. I bow to you as well sir, and Draco! My dear Dragon, I have never been given something so beautiful, I love it nearly as much as I love you!" He double bowed to them quickly before standing and beginning his pace again. "*However* it is *my* birthday, and I have failed to get the one thing I wanted the *most*!" He threw his hands in the air now. If one were to be watching him from afar they might think he was drunk and giving a pre-battle speech to troops, "I feel that, since it's my birthday, I should get the one thing I want. I have my friends, my family, a roof over my head- that leaves only *one* thing left. Ronald!" With that, Ron tossed a small something to him- no one could see quite what as Harry's Seeker skills snatched it skillfully from the air.

Then, Harry leapt from the table to the floor in front of Draco and went to one knee. Blaise quickly skittered away, nearly sitting in Neville's lap. Draco shot him a look of betrayal and then stared back at Harry,

"What is it that you want, love?" he asked softly, smiling. Harry drew the small something- a ring box from behind his back.

"For you, my Dragon, to say yes. Will you marry me?" Harry went to open the box to show off the emerald and opal ring but failed as Draco tackled him to the floor, the ring box flying up as they went down.

With the same Seeker skill, Draco's hand snatched it from the air, opening it and quickly putting it on his own finger before kissing Harry deeply. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Blaise all stood, clapping cheering and cat calling. For that day, they were normal teenagers, taking a break from school and celebrating their friendships and lives together. They were all locked together in a never ending circle; each one supporting the next, and unbreakable like the strongest magical chain.

That night, while everyone else slept Blaise and Draco slipped outside, into the night to talk. They walked around the yard in the dark, neither afraid of what could be lurking just beyond the fence. Combined, there weren't many creatures- magical or not- that could stop them.

"Dray, you are undoubtedly my best friend. I would follow you through hell and come out on the other side, bitching you out for letting me get any tanner than I am. However... I just don't know if I have it within me to do this. I don't know that you do either."

"Blaise. Listen. The final battle is coming. My Lilly Korai will not be born before then, and that fact places us all in danger. Mother...Aunt Rose... Severus, they would not steer us wrongly. When it comes, you and I will have to be front and center, holding onto both Neville and Harry for them to win this. I don't trust that 'Headmaster', brother. He is raising Harry like a pig to slaughter and I'll not have it. I'll not have him die. With you and I on the battlefield, especially with my pregnancy, we will only serve as distractions, not help."

"I see that point, Draco. I get the plan and the entire idea. We've formed our own Order of sorts here, all of us. United, we are powerful. Our greatest weakness being each other. I know this, and fully understand it. I just don't know that *we*- you and I- can do this. To betray Neville and Harry... it's against who and what we are."

"It is. But, they will live Blaise, we all will. What's more important to you, his temporary unhappiness or his life?"

"His life, Draco, you know this. I will go with you, and we will show everyone why we are Slytherin royalty," Blaise snickered, "but what if we die in the process, Draco? What of Lilly?"

"We will survive Blaise, this is too well put together for us not to. I may not, due to this pregnancy, but Harry will and Neville will. They will continue on, in a free world, with no Voldemort- happiness."

"I guess a plan that you and I put together with our parents has to be unstoppable, right?" Blaise asked, the worry clearly ringing in his voice.

"Right. We begin tomorrow. Take in all of him that you can, Blaise. This is going to take a while." Draco replied, both heading back to the house. It was clear to Blaise, though it may not have been to anyone else, that Draco had no idea what he was doing. As Blaise headed off to bed with Neville, Draco headed to Ron's room, slipping quietly through the halls in his Veelan form.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Betrayal**

Harry couldn't help but to feel like something was terribly wrong. He'd felt that way for a while, ever since Narcissa and Severus had shown up, looking as though they'd been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs. Come to think of it, Harry thought, Severus had been looking worn down at school as well- he hadn't seen Narcissa until recently. Harry recognized that look as the one Snape wore when his Dark Mark was burning, and calling to him. Draco and his two parents, along with Rose and Blaise, had hidden in the basement for hours that day, just talking. Draco had never mentioned what had been said but Harry had never asked- sensing that he didn't *want* to talk about it. Still, it was effecting his lover terribly. A week ago on his birthday, he'd proposed and Draco had seemed so happy at the proposal. Yet, Harry had waken to find him gone- out in the yard with Blaise.

That next morning Draco had said nothing about it, and Harry didn't ask. He'd found that sometimes, if you just gave Draco time- he'd come around and let him know what was on his mind. It didn't look like that's what was going to happen this time either. Draco hadn't wanted to have sex either, which was highly abnormal given his horomonal state.

Stretching out in the bed, Harry rolled over to find Draco gone yet again. Most likely lurking somewhere in the house with Blaise like he used to. Harry knew Draco loved him and that he loved Draco. Yet, something in the back of his mind was screaming at him to run away, that it was about to hit the fan and spiral out of control, if it hadn't already.

Deciding to finally get up, Harry padded downstairs, listening carefully. There was a strange sound coming from around the kitchen and he couldn't quite pin his finger on what it was. Then, it hit him. Screaming coming from a charmed silent room. Draco's potions lab. Taking off at a dead run, Harry swung the door open- being nearly blasted away with Hermione's shrieking at his lover. Draco looked furious and absolutely livid and so did Blaise.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Hermione was shrieking, sobs breaking up her cries as she turned and saw Harry. She sunk to her knees and curled up in the floor, her head on her knees, slightly rocking back and forth. Over and over she repeated it, "what have you done?"

"GO MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS MUDBLOOD!" Blaise roared, grabbing Draco by the arm. Draco wrenched free, glaring at Hermione.

"Let's *go* Blaise, there's not much time," Draco said and then, as he passed Harry, "Potter. Nice knowing you." with a curt nod of his head, he and Blaise were off- moving too quickly for Harry to catch. He looked back at Hermione, still in the same position.

"Hermione? What happened?" He asked, genuine concern on his face. Ron and Neville were running up behind him now, having heard Hermione scream when Harry had opened the door.

"Oh Harry- Harry, I'm so sorry," she said, holding up several empty vials. She was covered in blood, "Harry, I tried to stop them. I was too late...too late."

"W-what happened?" Harry asked, nearing her. Hermione held out the vials, shaking.

"They're... they're abortion potions Harry," she whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. In one of the vials was the ring Harry had given Draco, covered in blood. Harry cried out, falling to his knees. Neville rushed forward to them, kneeling with them in sort of a loose group hug. Ron stood at the door, seething.

"I'll fucking kill him." he said, so quietly that it made the room still just to hear it. It was pure rage. Ron turned to run out the door as the other three jumped up, scrambling to catch him. As soon as they entered the yard, the wards went off- sounding the alarms and a spell nearly missed hitting Ron square in the forehead. The wards shimmered and sang, alarms going off for every single charm and ward they'd set.

Still, they raced out, wands drawn now- no one really able to form a real thought. As they neared the gate they spotted Blaise and Draco, rushing through it as it slammed shut. Death Eaters were gathered all around, some with masks, some not. Harry immediately recognized Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy. Suddenly, Harry's scar began to hurt and he collapsed to his knees in the yard, crying out in pain. He pushed his connection to Draco, trying to feel the blonde, trying to feel his Lily. All he got back was pure joy, and that was from Draco. No Lily, no matter how Harry searched, there was no Lilly. She was gone.

Turning to look, Neville was collapsed just as he was. His face was stained with tears, sobs shaking his whole body. He was getting the same, cold, humor from Blaise. Harry cried out to him and Neville nodded, reaching out to stop Harry as he crawled desperately through the pain in his scar, trying to reach Draco. Lilly. Ron and Hermione also rushed forward to pull him back, wands never wavering in their aim. Lilly. This couldn't be happening.

"Draco!" He roared, trying to stand. Ron rushed forward to help him, leaning Harry against his chest so that he was stable.

"He's gone, boy!" A voice whispered, booming inside Harry's head, "he did just as I bid him to do, and now I have him, he's my Veela now Harry Potter!" Voldemort stepped forward from the Death Eaters, Draco looking proud on one side, Blaise looking the same on the other. Harry could clearly see that the baby bump that had once been there was gone. Lilly. Harry brandished his wand in fury, pointing it straight at Voldemort who pulled his in turn.

"My Lord!" Draco yelled, "the wards are setting back up!" He transformed into his Veelan form, and Blaise into his Magiodrago form, pulling the Dark Lord back just as the wards snapped back into place, killing all those on the inside. Harry laughed as their blood was sprayed onto the ground. His laugh stopped suddenly, shocked that he'd even done it.

"There is no other way in, my lord," Severus said, stepping forward with Narcissa at his side. "It is very old and powerful dark magic that protects this house." he added, grovelling. Hermione and Ron were yelling at Harry and Neville to get back in the house, but they couldn't.

"You can't stay in there forever, Potter!" Draco sing songed at him with a sneer. Harry had never seen him look so much like his Aunt Bellatrix. Then, just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were gone, leaving nothing behind but a very broken Neville and a very broken Harry. Lilly. The world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crash and Burn**

By: Kittenvks

**Chapter Twelve: I Never Thought I'd Change My Opinion Again**

With Blaise and Draco apparently really and truly gone, everything had changed. It was so hard to believe that they had had such a big effect on the group living in Thronton House. Harry's nightmare's returned, and he was able to inform them of Voldemort's movements, his kills and who he tortured daily. He watched as Blaise and Draco both received the Dark Mark. He never mentioned Draco being in the dreams when he was, it hurt too badly to talk about. He couldn't stand watching the blonde talk badly about him. He had mentioned Draco and Blaise once to the Order, letting them know that the Dark Lord was planning on using them as weapons in the upcoming war. He also mentioned how they were almost always in their true forms and changing. Where they had once been nice to look at, though still fearsome, now they were just fearsome. Scales replaced Blaise's feathers (Neville had only shuddered at this) and Draco appeared to be coated in some form of armor like scales, his belly as flat as it was when they'd met. Hermione had done some studying and informed them that their changes meant they were becoming their true Veelan and Magiodrago dark creature forms. The forms were determined by the mate, and since they were gone they were becoming darker.

Harry never told them about the other dreams he'd had. Because they were just dreams. Dreams in which Lilly had not been aborted and was alive and well, swirling and kicking in Draco's stomach. Draco looked the same to Harry in these dreams, no longer dark and always loving. These dreams were the only thing that kept Harry going now, he lived to go back to sleep after a long day of training. They spoke of everything and nothing in these dreams, often of Harry's muggle life, the trickery that they called magic in shows, the way they drove vehicles. Draco was always curious about the muggles in these dreams. He had once confided in Neville about them and the man had just said that he'd had them too, that he'd studied a bit of psychology; the dreams were their way of coping with the loss of their bondmates. No one ever mentioned that they were still alive. If Draco and Blaise were still alive, Harry and Neville had not rejected them. It was on everyone's mind, but no one dare spoke.

When Neville and Harry had come out of their comatose states, the day of the betrayal, they had not cried. They didn't show any emotion. Both wizard's had become emotionless, moving through their days without expression. Hermione or Ron often found them together, duelling and practicing for the war out in the yard. They had even set up target like objects in the back yard, using them to aim new and different hexes, some verging on dark magic. When Dumbledore told them about the horcruxes, and how he'd been destroying one at Malfoy Manor when he'd been supposedly killed, the group set out after the others, destroying them one after another. Often, Harry and Neville would lock themselves in the basement, going over charts and maps they had plastered all over the walls.

It worried Hermione when she and Ron would awaken to find Harry and Neville gone, sometimes for weeks at a time. They always returned, though sometimes injured. The first couple of times they'd left they'd been attacked by Death Eater's quickly, so Harry taught Neville Occulemancy, to block Blaise out from knowing where they were, and it stopped. They never saw either Slytherin though Harry had once chased what he'd thought to be Draco, to no avail. It was all building up too quickly for anyone to catch, to slow down. Neville and Harry were ridiculously reckless with their own lives, yet showed no emotion. Sometimes, at night, Hermione would check on them both in their rooms. Even there they seemed to be blank, dead inside.

Hermione had told Harry the day after the betrayal that she had walked in on Draco and Blaise in the Potions lab, meaning to ask Draco about a shopping trip and had found Blaise handing Draco the second abortion potion. When she had grabbed Draco, trying to stop him, he had vommitted blood everywhere. Then, as she stood there, covered in it and shocked, he'd dropped his ring into the empty vial. That's when Harry had walked in. Even when she'd told him her sad story, he hadn't shed a tear. He didn't even blink. They had tested the potions as well, confirming that they were, in fact, abortion potions. Harry had merely stared as Neville confirmed the results.

Ron seemed to draw away from everyone as well, never mentioning Draco or Blaise. Rage showed clearly in his facial expressions and mannerisms, but he never said a word. Hermione was the only one to realize that Thronton House was a lit bomb- and it was only a matter of time before everything exploded. When Hermione tried to talk to them, to confront it before it was too late, she was ignored. The only thing Ron would say was to "not lose faith." It had become his mantra. At night, he had nightmares and said the mantra over and over. Eventually he came clean and told Hermione that they were all the same. It was always an unchanged Veela Draco leaning over him in the darkness, eyes glowing fiercely, teeth bared. He could never move in the dream, just stare back as Draco told him over and over not to lose faith. It was driving him mad.

Then, it happened. Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. His voice rang out throughout the halls, telling them to give up Harry. Hogwarts' wards held tight, standing against him and his minions. However, no one had thought to remove Draco and Blaise specifically and since they were still technically listed as students, they had passed- bringing down the wards as they did so. Students, teachers, and family held the castle down, panicked but fierce.


	13. Chapter 13

**Crash and Burn**

By: Kittenvks

To Lexi: Slow your roll :D I'm not done yet. Oh, and Ginny still has to get hers. It's never over till Ginny get's smacked.

Fiona Flame: Hon, I'm all about some Drarry! Thank you SO much for the review, it made my night!

Guest: I have done nothing, Draco did it. o.0 lol

HP-Lette-Fan: I seriously considered that, I really did. Blaise needs a baby.

I'm loving the reviews! Keep them coming everyone!

**Chapter Thirteen: Do Not Lose Faith**

Harry and Neville had rushed to the entrance hall of Hogwarts, begging everyone to stay. Harry, in turn, begged Neville do the same but he refused, and Harry understood. Hermione and Ron refused to stay behind always at their friend's side. The remaining Weasley's followed as well with Dumbledore, and the remaining members of his army. This was it, this would be the final battle. Together, they stepped through the doors, wands drawn. As they did, a miraculous thing happened, the wards surrounding Hogwarts reappeared behind them, stretching tightly to the castle walls, protecting all who resided inside.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, and they all turned to Dumbledore.

"Do not lose faith, Mr. Weasley. We will win this war." Dumbledore replied, looking down at the large group of Death Eaters heading toward them.

Voldemort led the charge, Draco and Blaise in their wizard forms at either side of him and Narcissa and Severus at either side of them. They stopped in the middle of the Quidditch field, it's towers and stands blazing with fire.

"Draco, Blaise- kill them," Voldemort said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Blaise and Draco both rose into the air, transforming as they did. Other Death Eaters rushed forward as Narcissa and Severus went to stand by the Dark Lord's side.

"Voldemort!" Harry roared, pointing his wand at the man, "what if we kill your little pets, what then?"

"It would be no great loss to me, Harry Potter!" Voldemort called, from a safe distance, "they will die with you and all your friends, giving their lives for me!"

Harry saw Bellatrix out of the corner of his eye and turned to hex her, being knocked backwards, the final battle was here. Ron roared, rushing forward as she fired a hex, diving on top of Harry, blocking the spell with his own body. Rolling out from beneath him Harry fired his own curse, blocked. Frenrir Greyback was there, rushing Neville who wasted no time using the killing curse. He turned to Bellatrix and cast another, killing her as well. Harry took his lead, waving his own wand around, casting the darker spells the two boys had learned, using his wand like a whip- real intention behind his words. Neither could bring themselves to strike at Blaise or Draco as they swooped down from the sky like predators, their friends and family disappearing with shrieks and screams as fast as Harry, Neville and Dumbledore could take down Death Eaters.

It vaguely occured to Harry, standing back to back with Neville and Dumbledore, that they were quickly becoming outnumbered.

"Ron and Hermione." Harry said over his shoulder, it wasn't a question but Neville answered it,

"gone. Blaise got them." Neville said, a slight slur in his words due to the horrendous swelling in his face, the last hex of Bellatrix. Harry didn't blink, just stepped over the body of a Ravenclaw prefect who had followed them out.

Dumbledore fell next, hit by a spell from Lucius Malfoy. Neither boy noticed, stepping over him too as they went. Then, Draco was there and in a black swirl of smoke, Dumbledore was gone. Draco smirked at Harry, baring his teeth as he did before flying back into the air. Neville cried out Harry's name, the first time he'd heard real emotion in his friends voice in almost a year. How long had it been... six? seven months? Then he saw him, Lucius raising his wand- a spell leaving the tip. Draco had distracted him, he'd be hit. Neville was screaming his name, diving forward and taking it- slamming back into Harry and sending them both flying back. The world spun, his ears were ringing. Neville was down, laying face in the mud and soot, not moving. Blaise fell from the sky above him, landing with a sickening thud at Harry's feet.

The world tilted this way and then that. Motionless bodies lay all around Harry, dead. Everything was covered in soot and mud and blood. Harry was pretty sure he saw entrails laying across a fifth year Gryffindor. Trying, again, to stand the world tilted and Harry went to his knees. Draco flew somewhere above him, swooping low occasionally to land as the black mist surrounded him again, another body gone. Voldemort was feet away and Harry's scar burned like fire. Yet, he could not move, he stayed there next to Neville's unmoving corpse- covered partially by one of Blaise's limp wings. The sight stirred something deep within Harry, a memory of he and Draco, flying around Hogwarts castle. He was all that was left now. Everyone who had followed him out, dead or gone. Voldemort was speaking to him, but he didn't care. Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus stood around him, all sneering and looking at the Boy Who Lived in disgust. He didn't care.

Harry just sat there, collapsed to his knees, and broken. He was pretty sure he'd been hit by the Knight Bus at some point during the battle. All he could truly see, all he cared about, was Draco. The blonde remained aloft, circling Voldemort and his followers now. Even the way he was, dark and unnatural, he was still beautiful. Harry still loved him. Just as he heard the Killing Curse, and saw the bright green flash of light, Harry thought he heard Draco cry out. No, it wasn't Draco. It was him.

"Lilly!" were his last words as the Killing Curse struck Harry firmly between his eyes, knocking him backwards for several feet. The last thing the emerald eyes saw was Draco, limp and falling from the sky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Dead**

A/N: still not the final chapter, but here ya go! Review review!

**Harry smiled over at Draco, he looked as though he were going to pop. **

** "Hello, my Dragon- my Lilly, I have missed you... so terribly." Harry greeted his family, beginning to cry. Draco rushed forward, embracing Harry in a tight hug, he kissed the places where the tears ran down.**

** "Don't cry, my love, not yet. This is not over. I love you, Harry Potter," he whispered, his kisses becoming feverish and he winced, doubling over in pain, "wake up, my love. Wake up."**

** "Draco- I don't want to. I want to stay with you, what's wrong?"**

** "We don't have much time, Harry, go!" **

Harry's emerald eyes snapped open, only to meet the intense blue of Narcissa Malfoy's, bent down and gazing at him intently. She prodded him with her wand a bit, making eye contact. A part of Harry wanted to rise up and kill her, but he did not. He just lay there, still and staring.

"Do not lose faith," she half whispered, half hissed, "your dragon lives. Your child lives." Then, she stood, looking much like the noble Black she was.

"Is he? Is he dead Narcissa?" Lucius called. Narcissa nodded in return,

"Dead."

Harry's eyes shifted up, trying to see what he could without alerting his enemies. His mind was swirling with what Narcissa had said. Then he saw it, the sword of Gryffindor, laying still beside Neville's corpse. Had that been there before? Neville had been in posession... had he drawn it as he fell? Blaise's large black wing covered most of the Gryffindor's body and as he stared Harry realized he was staring back into two large yellow eyes beneath a fold of the wing. Blaise's eyes. Alive and staring at him contentedly. Harry frowned slightly, confused. Blaise only winked in return, motionless. The world spun around Harry as he heard Voldemort approaching.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear Hagrid, sobbing as one of the Death Eater's ordered him forward to carry Harry's "corpse". He lay still, motionless as Hagrid lifted him, sobbing even harder.

"To the castle, filth!" Voldemort ordered and they were off. Harry hung as limply as he could, Hagrid following Voldemort and the Death Eater's back to Hogwarts. He kept his head turned though, watching behind Hagrid- staring at Draco's still and lifeless form. Then, he noticed something he hadn't before. A tail. Draco didn't have a tail. He stared harder, not noticing Blaise rise, helping Neville up and quietly raising into the sky. Draco's body was all he could see. It shimmered slightly, and then moved. Draco stood, slowly and quietly. His form shimmered again, shifting as the disillusionment charm disappeared. Not daring to look at Harry, he rose quietly into the dark sky, armor gone, belly completely and utterly swollen.

Voldemort was speaking, voice magically amplified, addressing the castle full of witches and wizards.

"Harry Potter is *dead*!" he cried, the remaining Death Eaters laughing and carrying on, people crying and screaming inside, "come and join me now, we will find a place for you in our ranks!" he carried on but Harry had tuned him out, grasping his wand. Hagrid started at the slight movement and stared at him, saying nothing. Harry lay motionless past that though, watching as Blaise and Neville landed first. Narcissa and Severus had slowly been making their way to the back of the group, wands aimed in case they were noticed. The interior of the castle had grown eerily quiet as Voldemort spoke, all the Death Eater's taking it as a sign of reverence.

They had no idea what was going on behind them, but Harry had a clear view. Hermione and Ron landed next, clinging together on a single broom. Draco was last, kneeling as he landed, a great deal of pain obvious on his face. Then, from the castle, another voice spoke- just as loud as Voldemort's.

"Tom Riddle! We will never bow to you! Like a Phoenix, we will rise from these ashes and we will be free!" It was Dumbledore, standing tall and proud in the entrance. Every single wand joined together then, sending showers of silver and green, red and gold, blue and bronze, yellow and black. Not threatened, Voldemort laughed at what he called a side show and delaying the inevitable. However, it was enough of a distraction for Harry to jump down from Hagrid's arms, free.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion then. Someone yelled about the scene behind them, Dumbledore and the remaining survivors poured from Hogwarts, rushing the Death Eaters. When they came together it appeared something like ocean waves crashing against rocks. Nagini was swirling around in between everyone, rising to strike as Neville drew the sword, sending Nagini back to whatever hell she had slithered out of. Voldemort was turning, screaming for the loss of the snake- drawing the elder wand he had taken posession of when defeating Dumbledore. A curse flew from it, aimed for Harry.

Coming to, Harry dove out of the way, rolling to the side and barely missing being struck. He turned as he fell, wand aimed at Voldemort. Neville was rushing foward to his left, Draco and Blaise on his heels. Hermione and Ron were to his right, drawing theirs as well,

"Expelliarmus!" was the cry, coming from all of them. Lucius Malfoy spun, wand aimed straight at them and was firing off curses. A few others rushed to his and the Dark Lord's aid. Harry scrambled behind a pile of rocks, dodging curses and being struck only once, a large gash across his chest. Panting, he checked the scene. Ron and Hermione were hidden behind what had once been a pillar, Hermione's face swollen, she was screaming, desperately holding to Ron who yanked free, rushing forward- towards Lucius. Neville was there now, doing his best to distract them from Ron. Harry spun around and stood, firing off every hex they had practiced over the summer. He vaguely heard Hermione screaming a curse, pushing Lucius into a large piece of the castle that had fallen. But Ron was gone, nowhere to be seen. Voldemort was screaming, searching for the elder wand that had been knocked from him.

Suddenly, there was a slight shimmer and Ron was standing beside Harry, invisibilty cloak and Elder wand in hand. Grabbing him, the red head pulled Harry down. He was shaking and covered in boils, that burst every few moments- oozing blood.

"It was a spell Harry, a spell!" he cried above the uproar, his hand held out, offering the Elder Wand. Harry grasped it, staring at his wounded friend.

"GO!" Hermione cried, rushing to their side, "stop this! End it, Harry!"

Harry turned as he stood, the others rushing to his side. Voldemort had grabbed Lucius' wand and was firing off curses, killing several students in his path. Harry yelled,

"Tom! I am the owner of the Elder Wand now!" Death Eaters rushed to stand beside their Lord, supporting him. Ron was leaning on Hermione, holding his side. Neville and Blaise stood together, arms around each other's waists. They stood in support of Harry, and that was when he noticed a very pregnant Draco standing beside him. Scowling, he reached out and took Harry's hand- their bond sizzling at the connection,

"Do it, Potter!" He snapped. Harry smiled brilliantly at him, realizing that Voldemort had just called his name as well, his wand shooting a spell at them. Harry screamed,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a jet of green light meeting Voldemort's and destroying his spell as it struck the Dark Lord square in the chest, he spun with the force of it, falling to his knees. He screamed as his body began to disintergrate- Death Eater's abandoning him left and right, loud pops as they swirled away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crash and Burn**

By: Kittenvks

Disclaimer:: I own nothing

AN: Thanks all for reviewing, there's only one more chapter after this!

**Chapter Fifteen: You'll Breathe Again**

The world was spinning, Harry's ears ringing. The student's, teacher's, and other survivors of Hogwarts were cheering. Voldemort was dead, for good this time. Harry was alive. He stared around the battlefield, taking in the dead bodies; the people he had loved and had loved him in return. People were beginning to rush around, casting what healing spells they knew. Hermione was screaming. Harry spun, releasing Draco's hand and rushing to his friends. Neville was leaned over Ron, spelling the bleeding boils closed, pushing Hermione away from his body to get her out of his way. She seemed to come back to her witty self a moment, falling to her knees and beginning to try to help. Ron was groaning in pain, Neville hadn't had time to cast a pain numbing charm. He looked up at Harry and dared to grin,

"Got it, huh? All those years," he groaned in pain again, glaring at Neville. Neville ignored him, "running from Fred and George finally paid off!" he was cut off as Harry drew his two best friend into a hug. Hermione beamed,

"you did it, Harry, you did it! It's over," she sobbed, holding tightly to the both of them. Harry stood, turning to Draco.

"What the hell, Draco? What did you do?" Harry asked, Draco and Blaise stood together, looking very relieved.

"I didn't have a choice, Harry, Severus and Narcissa came to me with Dumbledore. You wouldn't have fought Harry, not with me nearby. The odds of us losing were too great. So," Draco shrugged, staring at Blaise for help.

"So, we cast a bit of a dark spell, on Weasley- to protect you guys, and keep you safe while we were gone. He was the one to put the wards back up at Thronton House, though he never knew it. I cast a spell on Draco, another disillusionment charm...I'm good at those you know. You were one of the horcruxes, Dumbledore told us. We knew you'd have to die, and Draco wasn't going to allow that..." Blaise looked ashamed of himself. Everyone within earshot was staring at them,

"I'm sorry, Harry, we *had* to win. For Lilly. You wouldn't have let me be here. My powers increase yours, and we knew...through the bond... that I could keep you here when the part of Voldemort inside you was destroyed. I had to be here, and we had to keep the death toll to a minimum...had to keep you and Neville from being hurt."

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore interrupted, "it was the only way. Trelwaney came to me, she had another prophecy. You would die on the field, just give up and not fight to come back when the horcrux was destroyed. Thousands more would die, so we came up with this plan... our young Slytherins, much like Severus, joined Voldemort- reporting back to me. That way they could protect you... and young Neville. He had a big part in this too, destroying Nagini. He would have had to be the next one to fight after you were gone. He was almost in your place, you'll recall..." Harry glanced over at Neville, who was standing now. He was shaking, fury written all over his features. He looked exactly how Harry felt. Slowly, the smaller Gryffindor came to stand beside Harry- both boys turning to stare at Blaise and Draco, who stood just as united.

Ron limped over, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and Hermione followed, tucking herself into the group.

"It did work, mate. The war is over," Ron said, staring at his friend. Harry nodded numbly, glancing back at Neville.

"We did worry," Dumbledore said, gesturing at the entire group, "that it would backfire and the two of you would reject them, killing them."

"We insisted that you wouldn't. Though we did worry you'd escape the Weasley there, and give chase. Come after us, and get badly hurt or killed rushing in to our rescue. So we decided to stage Lilly's death," Blaise said, placing an arm around Draco's shoulders. "We figured that would keep you at Thronton, and you would keep Neville there in turn."

"So... you're... Lilly's okay?" Harry asked, "you're both okay?" At that moment, Draco winced in pain again, leaning against his best friend. Blaise scowled, not really liking to be touched by anyone but Neville,

"Draco?"

The blonde looked up at them both, pain clearly written across his features,

"I think...maybe we should go to St. Mungo's." Harry rushed to his side, pulling Draco into his arms.

"What's wrong, were you hit with a spell?" he asked, looking very concerned. Neville rushed up to them, ready to heal any wounds.

"I don't think you can help me," Draco said, allowing Harry to support his weight. "We gotta go, I think it's Lilly." Hearing this, Harry slightly bent his knees, scooping Draco into his arms and holding him protectively against his chest. Draco snuggled into him, wrapping his arms around his bondmates neck.

"I'll see you there," Harry said to everyone, apparating away.

St. Mungo's was very busy, people apparating in constantly and stepping through the floo. There were so many injuries due to the final battle. It took only a moment for everyone to spot The Boy Who Lived Twice, cheering him on and congratulating him, despite the Death Eater in his arms. A Medi-Witch quickly approached them,

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Potter?"

"It's the baby," Harry said, recognizing him from before, "you have to help us." She nodded and led them down a long hallway and settling them into a room.

Draco lay on the bed, wincing in pain and doing his best not to show it. The nurses had no idea how to help him, there had never been a male Veela besides Draco in their ward- let alone a pregnant one. The blonde refused pain potions, knowing that most of them did in fact cause harm to unborn children. The pain was obviously getting worse and the women came rushing in, casting different spells and charms to monitor both Draco, and the baby. Lilly wasn't doing well. Draco was screaming in pain now, as they rushed Harry from the room, someone saying something about surgery.

"No," Harry said, shoving one of the nurse's off of him. They'd nearly been there an hour at this point and he was obviously panicked. "Draco!" he cried, reaching for the blonde.

"You *have* to go Mr. Potter, allow us to do our job!" the head nurse yelled. More people were grabbing onto him, pulling him back.

"Draco!" he screamed, not understanding why he had to leave. "Let me go!"

"Harry! Mate, you have got to let them do their job!" It was Ron and Blaise, pulling Harry back from the room now, Hermione and Neville were there too.

"Something's wrong, Ron, I have to be there," Harry said, fear evident in his voice.

"Harry, they're just going to give him a cesarian section, like muggles. He *is* male Harry, there's a possibility this is the only way it's possible to give birth for him," Hermione said soothingly, hugging her best friend.

An hour later found Harry and his friends in the waiting room, Harry pacing back and forth, his thoughts completely focused on the connection with Draco. It had been so long since the connection was opened up on both sides that it was confusing at first, but he quickly got used to it. He stopped and looked up,

"They're coming."

Sure enough, the door opened and a doctor came in, smiling.

"Mr. Potter, if you'd pl-" Harry was already past him, sprinting for the room. Draco and Lilly awaited him, smiling. Draco was laying calmly in the bed, looking very tired, but happy none the less. Harry stopped dead at the sight, grinning. Then, crossing the room, he looked down at both of them. Draco grinned mischieviously back, offering up the small pink bundle.

"She got lucky, our Lilly has my hair." Harry cradled the little baby girl carefully, smiling down at her. She did have Draco's hair, thick and so blonde it appeared almost white. Though it was sticking up in little tufts, like Harry's. She was sleeping peacefully at the moment and Harry took her in. She definitely had Draco's aristrocratic nose, but Harry's jawline and ears. At eight pounds and four ounces, only nineteen inches long, she was quite chubby.

"She's beautiful," Harry whispered, tears coming to his eyes. Draco nodded in agreement,

"of course she is, she's part me too you know."

"Oh ha ha Dray, ha. ha." Harry replied, grinning as he crawled into bed with both of them.

"Harry... I'm sorry, I just-"

"No." Harry said, cutting him off, "we'll talk about it later. I love you, Draco. Every thing is going to be okay." Draco nodded in understanding, as their friends peered in, Blaise gently knocking on the door.

"Can we come in?" Harry and Draco nodded and they all flooded in, still filthy and bruised from battle.

"Goodness," Ron said, peering over the top of Lilly's pink blanket, "she looks like Draco. Poor thing."

"Not true," Hermione said, "I see some of Harry in there too." She winked at Draco, a silent acknowledgement that their friendship still stood.

"I see all Draco," Blaise said, Neville nodded,

"The hair kinda does her in, though it's kinda like Harry's- all sticking out."

"Longbottom! Hush!" Draco snapped, looking horrified and reaching over to try to pat the baby's hair down. It sprung right back up.

"There's nothing you can do now!" Harry said, lifting her as she stirred, waking. He leaned over, having read in Hermione's baby book that babies couldn't see very far. Emerald green eyes met emerald as she opened them, blinking sleepily. Harry gasped. "she's got my eyes, just exactly. look!" he said, peering up at Draco. He just smiled and nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Always**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warning: this is the last chapter, I've run out of inspiration for it.

Draco stood in front of a full length mirror, admiring his all black tuxedo, and checking his hair one final time.

"You look good, Draco, stop fretting." Hermione said from the door, holding a sleeping Lilly in her arms.

"Of course I do, I always look good," Draco said, meeting her eyes in the reflection. She smiled back at him, shaking her head. She was dressed in a soft pink floor length gown, her hair falling in loosely in soft ringlets around her shoulders, Ron's engagement ring on her own finger, "you look good too, Hermione."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder into the hallway, smiling,

"Here comes Blaise, it's time." Draco nodded, seeing a debonair looking Blaise enter the room, flashing a brilliant grin, two more black tuxedos draped across his arm. Draco arched one eyebrow delicately in question.

"Oh, the tuxes? Well, after the past almost two years we've had- between your luck, and Potter's... I thought maybe it would be wise to bring these, in case we had to change, or transform- you never know!" Blaise had a point and nodded, smiling down at his sleeping daughter.

"Yes, well, that's why we chose Thronton House," he said, gesturing around the room, "it is pretty safe. Which reminds me, the wards are up?"

"They are," Neville called, approaching, "I just checked them. Everything looks amazing Draco, it's beautiful."

"Go take your places, it's time," Severus said, having seemingly just appeared and holding out his arm. Draco bowed deeply before taking it as the others left.

Snape walked arm in arm with Draco, both the only two in all black. They stopped at the entrance and Draco peered out the door, grinning. Everything was tastefully done , mostly in white- though there were touches of emerald green and marroon. Draco had chosen Lilly's for the ceremony, and bundles of them were attached to the end of every aisle of chairs. Their friends and family, and most everyone they knew personally had been invited. Everyone had shown up, and were all patiently waiting in their seats. Draco knew most of them, even with their backs turned. McGonagall was there, and Flitwick, every Weasley- though Ron stood with Harry (and Neville) at the end of the aisle.

Blaise and Hermione were making their own way down the aisle, arm in arm now, stopping to stand and wait for Draco as he and Severus approached. Harry beamed back at Draco, as he took his place by Harry's side. Draco reached out and grabbed his hand, squeazing it lightly before they turned to Dumbledore and he began,

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, I have been asked to over see the wedding here today between Draco Snape and Harry Potter. I understand the two have written their own vows."

Harry turned to Draco, taking both his hands in his, smiling. He was shaking a bit and Draco smiled back.

"Draco, I'll be your wish and your dream and your fantasy. I'll be everything that you need; your love, hope, everything. Every day I promise I will love you more with every breath, no one will ever seperate us, nothing can. Not crazy dark wizards, not the sky falling down. I love you," he said, loudly enough for everyone to hear him though it seemed so intimate and personal as the words left his mouth, causing several people there to blush. Draco smiled,

"Harry, when you need to fall apart, I'll be there to break your fall. I will lift you up. You have changed my world, and when the monsters in your head threaten to tear you apart, I will be there. Through anything we may face, I will take your hand and support you. I will be everything that you need, and never stop loving you." Harry smiled back at Draco, the light within him shining through.

"Draco, the ring?" Dumbledore said, and Blaise handed him a silver wedding band, with a small lion cameo on it. Around the lion's neck was a large snake. As he slid it on to Harry's finger, Dumbledore spoke.

"Do you, Draco, take Harry to be your husband?" Draco nodded,

"I do."

"Do you, Harry, take Draco to be your husband?" Harry nodded,

"I do," and he slid Draco's ring onto his hand.

The reception was glorious. The amount of food and alcohol was ridiculous- and everyone was having a good time. George Weasley was busy setting off fireworks, laughing for once. Music played continously as everyone danced. Draco sat at his and Harry's table, alone, and watching. Harry was spinning around the floor, holding Lilly tightly. Neville and Blaise were slow dancing, despite the speed of the song, and holding each other tightly and even his own parents were waltzing perfectly around the dance floor. Draco paused a moment, thinking. He smiled realizing he'd never actually seen Severus Snape dance before.

"So," Ron said, startling Draco from his thoughts as he sat down beside the blonde. "Think you can keep your last name the same for a while, Ferret?" Draco actually laughed at Ron's joke and took another sip of his champagne.

"I intend to, Weasel." Ron nodded, grinning like a fool at their now friendly rivalry. Draco paused a moment, looking around, "where's Hermione?"

"With my family," Ron said, gesturing toward a table not far from them

"And you're not with her? Congratulations on the engagement by the way."

"Thank you, and no. Ginny is being insufferable, complaining. I was afraid I'd hit her, so I took my leave." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Complaining?" Draco asked, eyebrows arched. He'd provided the perfect party, there should be no complaining. Draco had been told of everything the red headed girl had done and said, and had let it go. Mainly because Harry had stopped him from ripping her head off, but still, he'd let it go. She had some real nerve now, complaining at their wedding. He'd not said a word about inviting *her*, knowing she was close to Harry. Okay, maybe he'd complained a bit, but she was there.

Ron was watching them now, a very concerned look on his face, and so was Harry. In fact, everyone was. Draco turned, hearing her incessantly nasal voice.

"I don't *care* what you think." Ginny was saying, far too loudly. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley looked highly upset at her, and ready to chastise her. Hermione was riled up, her brown eyes flaming with rage now.

"Oh nooo," Ron moaned, laying his head on his arm. Draco looked at him and then snapped his head back to the table just as Hermione had stood. Draco had seen that look before.

"Grow up!" She snapped, swinging her fist around to punch Ginny square in the nose. "You're such a little *brat*." she snapped before turning on her heel and stomping away, shaking her hand out as she walked toward them, taking a seat at Draco's other side and glaring at Ron, "that felt good." and Draco couldn't help but laugh. Ginny was up now, blood all over her face and nose, walking angrily toward them. Draco rolled his eyes as she approached him. She had just opened her mouth to say something else, Draco rising to his own defense when she became silent. Her mouth was open and moving, but she was silent. Ron and Hermione looked at Draco, who shrugged.

"Wasn't me." Everyone began glancing around, trying to figure out just who had cast the spell. No one would admit to it, which surprised Draco- he'd have easily thanked them and maybe even provided a reward.

Hermione drew her wand and cast another spell on Ginny, to tell who had done it. She also wanted to congratulate them. The spell swirled around Ginny Weasley before racing through the crowd, much like Regina would have, before stopping at Harry- who shrugged.

"I didn't do it, wanted to, but it wasn't me," he replied. Grinning he held up Lilly, as the spell wrapped around her. She cooed playfully, snuggling into her father's arms.

"Her first real magic," Molly Weasley said, coming over to grab Ginny and drag her off.

"Is that normal?" Harry asked, walking over.

"Well, my dear," Narcissa said, approaching, "It depends on the magical power of the witch or wizard. She's still a month or two away from being able to by normal standards. But yes, it's normal."

"Guess she's just tired of hearing it, not that I blame her." Mrs. Weasley said, dragging Ginny off, telling her off.

The End

Review, let me know what you think!


End file.
